When everything goes wrong
by CemeteryIsTheAnswer
Summary: Seireitei is now under attack by Aizen and nothing is going right with Rukia nor Hitsugaya. What will become of Seireitei? Read and find out! HitsuRuki Rated M, just to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

HitsuRuki

Next story up!

This one is a step up from the last one, now there are chapters! So, yeah, I decided to try a different anime 'cause 1. I didn't have any ideas or pairings for Naruto and 2. I wanted to!

Hopefully this is as good as my last fanfic and I'd like to thank all my supporters and all the reviews that I got; you guys really inspired me in making another fanfic!

This is a Toushiro Hitsugaya and Rukia Kuchiki pairing; I know they never really talked in the anime or anything, but I just find them so cute together.

Alright, enjoy the first chapter!

*LINE*

"Everybody, get in position!"

Captain Ukitake screamed over the roars of the never ending mass of hollows.

Yes indeed, it was another one of Aizen's devious plans. No one knew where or how he found so many hollows, but then again, with Aizen there shouldn't be too many questions asked. The only thing they needed to know is that Aizen meant business and he wasn't going to stop until he was defeated.

Rukia Kuchiki slashed Shirayuki back and forth, up and down, through the hollows. But even for her, things were getting overwhelming.

How long had they been fighting? Two minutes? Two hours? No one knew. All they knew was that they're numbers were dropping fast and, if they didn't do anything about it soon, they might lose this war.

The ice user brought her zanpakuto down on another hollow, saving the life of one of her teammates. They now stood back to back and working together.

It didn't last long as Rukia heard the horrifying cry of her teammate behind her screaming in agony and pain; not unlike everything else that was happening.

She looked back at her subordinate, which was probably the worst mistake she could've done as a hollow jumped in the air and was coming down on her. Rukia shielded her face and closed her eyes, knowing that even if she tried to react, she wouldn't be able to.

_Is this really the end? _she thought, instantly thinking about Kaien once more. Though, the impact never came, which made her open her eyes. She was staring at someone's back; and soon realized who it was as she recognized the tenth division's symbol.

"Captain Hitsugaya!" she exclaimed in surprise.

He looked over his shoulder at her,

"Don't just stand there! Get back up and help me!" he barked at her, and that's exactly what she did. I mean, you can't simply ignore a captain's orders now can you?

They stood back to back and countered every attack that went for them. Since both their zanpakuto's were ice, it seemed easier for both of them to work together.

Until Rukia caught sight of Renji, farther away, faltering in his attacks and taking a hit that brought him to the ground.

Rukia's attention wavered and she hadn't been paying attention to what's around _her. _

She heard a loud grunt behind her and immediately turned around to see a massive gash in Hitsugaya's torso. He was clenching his stomach and kneeling on the ground. Rukia instantly jumped into action.

"Captain!" she cried out and kneeled beside him, bringing his arm around her shoulders and helping him up. "I'm bringing you to the fourth division; you need medical treatment right away," she explained before taking off into a shun-po.

"I'm fine, Kuchiki," he muttered, trying to get out of her grasp. "We need to get back there and fight."

Rukia held on to him tightly. "I'm sorry, Captain Hitsugaya, but in this condition you'd be lucky to be able to walk on your own."

With that said she stopped in front of the fourth division and quickly tried to find Unohana so she could take care of Hitsugaya before it was too late.

After a while of searching, she finally spotted Unohana's lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, and hurried towards her.

Hearing footsteps coming her way, Isane looked up from the board in her hands and saw Rukia, and then she realized Hitsugaya's injury.

"Oh, he's lost a lot of blood; he's gone all pale," she said before taking him from Rukia.

After one look. Rukia realized that she was right; he _was_ unusually pale, compared to his usual dark, tanned skin.

The girl bit her lip, starting to worry.

_Should I stay or should I go and help the others? _She thought in a panic. Rukia then shook her head and went in the direction of the entrance, leaving.

_What kind of question was that? Of course I need to go back and help the others. Why would I think otherwise? _Her train of thought finished as she looked at the chaos in front of her.

It was literally as if Satan had descended upon Seireitei and was now the new king and he was simply playing a game.

Rukia's eyes fell upon all the dead bodies on the ground. Every shinigami that had fought for their life and lost. And all of this was happening because of Aizen.

_Could this really be the day that he finally defeats us? _She thought in horror as she looked at her surroundings.

"No… No…"

Those words hadn't come from her lips, but the person further away beside her. Hinamori Momo. One look at her and you could tell she had been crying; she had red puffy eyes and she was shaking.

Rukia approached the fifth division's lieutenant, wondering why the _hell _she wasn't helping everybody else. Though she wouldn't tell it so disrespectfully to a _lieutenant. _

"Hinamori-fukutaichou, may I ask what are you doing?" she asked. The girl didn't seem to realize Rukia was there as she kept rambling on,

"No… Aizen would've never… He… He's too nice…"

Rukia had heard that Hinamori had been close to Aizen and that she went through a sort of emotional melt down when he betrayed the Seireitei, but… After all that he has done up till now, how can there still be doubt? Had Aizen really got her under his spell that badly?

She laid a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Without due disrespect, Hinamori-fukutaichou, Aizen is no longer known as an honorable captain of the fifth division. He is a traitor and that's what you have to keep in mind. Right now, all of our comrades are dying right in front of your eyes and you're just standing here, doing nothing, because you can't believe it?"

That got Hinamori's attention as she looked up to stare at the girl chastising her. Her eyes were a little dazed, like the message didn't quite go through; so Rukia continued on to make her point,

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you, but this is reality! Aizen betrayed us all and now he's making an all out war between us and him!" she snapped, starting to raise her voice a little.

Hinamori shook her head, "No, he'd never want me to get hurt… He promised!" she screamed out frantically, grabbing Rukia's arm, trying to make her understand the dilemma she was in.

Rukia grit her teeth in frustration. _What was wrong with this girl? _She pulled Hinamori up by the arm, trying to restrain herself from what she was about to do next, but she couldn't. She raised her right hand and slapped the lieutenant across the face so hard that Hinamori's head was pushed to the side.

Rukia then realized just what she had done. She had _assaulted _a lieutenant, a seat that was _way _farther than where she is; and the worst part is that she didn't even regret it. She had thought that _that _was the only way for the woman to wake up and see the true story that was developing right in front of her.

Even though she had just committed a great felony, she kept on going,

"He's forgotten about you! He doesn't care what he was to you! The only thing he wants is power and you can't give that to him!"

The petite girl was starting to get exhausted; nothing she said seemed to be getting through to the fifth division's lieutenant.

"You're right…" Hinamori muttered, looking down at the ground.

Rukia gave a smile of relief, about to say something when she heard the growl of a hollow above her. She quickly went into action and side stepped, making the hollow face plant on the ground. She slashed her sword across its head and watched it disappear.

She looked back to where Hinamori had been, but she was gone as well. Rukia shrugged it off and ran back into the action.

*LINE*

She ran, ran straight to her headquarters and opened her desk drawer; taking out the letter _he _had left her before leaving himself, reading it once more:

_Hinamori,_

_I'm sorry that I must leave you so suddenly, but there is something I must do and I wouldn't want you to get hurt, and so I leave you here in Seireitei for your safety._

_Many people may think that I have betrayed Seireitei, but I have reasons behind my actions, but unfortunately no one would be able to understand and so I left. _

_I know that you would understand me, Hinamori; but I cannot stand the thought of putting you in danger. So, please do not think of me as a bad person; what I do is for the better. _

_You may or may not believe me, but I ask you to take my word for it and stay exactly where you are until I come and get you._

_I promise you that once I have accomplished my mission, I will come back for you and bring you back with me. Till' then, be patient and wait._

_Goodbye,_

_Aizen._

She clutched the note to her chest.

Two years, it's already been two years since she found this letter. She has been waiting all this time, being patient, just like he said… But her patience was running out.

She was sick and tired of hearing everybody bad mouth her former captain. Hearing them planning about how they are going to defeat Aizen for good.

They didn't even understand him! Only Hinamori knows that everything Aizen does is for the good. She's been his lieutenant for many years; she knows that his intentions are _always _good.

She took a quick look around, making sure that no one was there. There were all probably fighting right now, anyway.

She grabbed a backpack and packed it with all her essentials and left… Left to find the man that had promised to come back and get her. But now, she was the one that was going to find him.

*LINE*

The war was finally over. They might've won this war, but they had lost many men. If Aizen were to decide to attack again anytime soon, they would never be able to get through it.

Even though Rukia hated to admit it, it was true: _They had gotten lucky this time._ Somehow, she had a feeling that that's what Aizen had intended to do. He wanted to lower the Seireitei's defense so he would be at an advantage.

_This war is not over, it has just begun, _she thought, watching as the injured were being brought to the fourth division and the dead bodies were being left behind for now.

"Rukia!" she heard her strawberry headed friend scream behind her. She turned around to see a bloodied Ichigo. It was a wonder how he could still move.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" she asked, walking towards him. He nodded, pointing at his blood covered shirt.

"Most of this isn't even my blood, don't worry about it," he reassured her, looking around and frowned.

"Seems like we received a big blow today," he said, taking in the sights around him. "At least we didn't lose any captains… Well that I know of, anyway…" he rambled on, not realizing Rukia had stiffened beside him.

_That's right; Captain Hitsugaya had been really badly hurt… Is he okay? _Rukia thought in a panic and started to leave for the fourth division, screaming over her shoulder at Ichigo,

"I'll see you later, Ichigo! I need to go and check on someone!"

Ichigo stood there, dumbfounded, not too sure how to react, "Umm… Ooookay?"

*LINE*

Rukia ran into the fourth division's front doors and bumped into Unohana. She immediately straightened up and bowed.

"Forgive me, Captain Unohana!"

The dark haired woman gave a sweet smile and put her hand up in a gesture that she could get back up. Rukia did so, but still stood straight.

"May I ask you a question, Captain Unohana?" she asked, hoping to get this conversation along.

"Go right ahead, Rukia."

"Is Captain Hitsugaya doing okay?" she said, feeling her voice waver as Ichigo's voice passed through her head.

"_At least we didn't lose any captains… Well that I know of, anyway…" _she silently hoped that it would stay that way.

Unohana gestured to the door on the far left of the corridor.

"Go and see for yourself, my dear," she said, walking back to wherever she was going before.

Rukia didn't waste any time; she stumbled into a fast walk and went into his room and sighed in relief at what she saw.

Hitsugaya was okay. He was lying in his bed, sleeping soundly, with bandages around his torso. One look at him and she knew that he was better; he looked less pale than before.

"No worries, he's okay. He had lost a lot of blood and he was obviously over worked; but then again, that's just who he is," Rukia heard Kotetsu saying behind her, chuckling a little.

The Chappy lover gave an uneasy chuckle herself, before turning around and getting ready to leave. She smiled at Kotetsu and gave a slight bow. She was at the room's door when she heard Hitsugaya's raspy voice,

"Kuchiki, come here for a second."

She froze for a moment, but didn't waste any more time by turning around and walking back to the side of his bed.

"Yes, Captain Hitsugaya?" she said, her voice coming out small.

He tired to sit up, and gave up when proven being too painful to do so. Rukia was going to reach out and push him back, but thought better of it and simply sat still.

"W-What happened?" he asked, looking at the ceiling, trying to deal with the pain. She saw his jaw clench once he had asked the question. Rukia swallowed hard.

"Well… The good news is that we won this war… the bad news is that we lost a lot of our men. If we were to receive another attack, we'd be done for," she explained, trying to act sophisticated and mature about the situation; just like her brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, would do.

Hitsguaya sighed, shaking his head, "I highly doubt it's over. Aizen probably planned for this to happen…"

Rukia held back her surprise, even though she had been taken aback to know that she wasn't the only one to think that Aizen had something else up his sleeve. She felt compelled to go further into the subject with him.

Until he tilted his head towards her and said, "Kuchiki, you should go and ask for someone to check on you." He jerked his head towards her hand holding her right side.

She looked down in surprise; the girl hadn't even realized that she was hurt with all the chaos going on. She had obviously subconsciously kept holding her side throughout this whole time.

Rukia pulled her hand back and immediately felt the wet and stickiness of her own blood.

"Ah, damn, I was hoping this wouldn't happen," she cursed quietly to herself. The blood was starting to seep through her clothing.

"You fought in one of the biggest wars in Seireitei history and you were hoping to get out without anything but a few scratches?" Hitsugaya asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head and grit her teeth. It wasn't because she didn't _want_ to have any injuries; that would be impossible in a war like this one. She was just hoping that she wouldn't need to get treatments for her wounds.

Nobody ever really knew this about Rukia, except for Renji and Ichigo, but Rukia's pet peeve was hospitals. She _hated _them.

She hated the thought of sleeping somewhere she wasn't used to; a place that, when you're sleeping, they could possibly be making an operation on you. Then, when you wake up they tell you that 'everything is good and well', but you have _no _idea what happened. And that really annoyed this shinigami.

She shook the thought out of her mind and got up. She bowed deeply to the captain before her and turned away.

"No worries, I'll be fine, I'll just take a little na—" She didn't finish her sentence as she started feeling woozy; her vision getting blurry and her knees getting weak. She leaned to the closest wall for support. Her purple orbs were starting to close, she was going in and out of consciousness as she slid down the wall and fell to the floor.

The last thing she heard was Hitsguaya's frantic voice calling her name, "Kuchiki!" The rest was lost to her.

*LINE*

"Unohana!" Hitsugaya cried out; he was now sitting at the edge of his bed and he knew that if he were to get up, he would be joining the unconscious girl in front of him soon enough.

Unohana came in a fast walk and stopped abruptly at the sight before her.

"Kotetsu, get a room ready and bring Rukia there for treatment," she said rather calmly. Then again, she was probably used to things like this.

Her lieutenant hurriedly went in, picked up Rukia bridal style and brought her to the next room.

"What happened, exactly?" Unohana asked, turning her attention back to the man in front of her. She shook her head and _tsk_ed, walking towards him and pushing him back on the bed.

"You opened up your wounds again, Hitsugaya," she said, reaching for a clean set of bandages.

He looked down at his stomach to see that blood was starting ooze out of his now open wound. He winced as he felt the pain running through his body once more.

While Unohana changed his bandages, he explained how the girl was injured; though she refused to go and get someone to make sure she was okay, and then she simply fainted.

Afterwards, the older woman let out a chuckle, "She never did like this division," she said before getting back up and leaving.

Hitsugaya frowned, not quite understanding what she meant. He simply shook it off, telling himself that it wasn't important at this point; she was brought to a room and she was going to be taken care of now.

The tenth division captain sighed as he relaxed into his bed. He looked up at the ceiling in thought, wondering about a certain fifth division lieutenant.

_Is Momo okay? _He thought, before closing his eyes and letting sleep engulf him.

*LINE*

Rukia woke up staring at the lights right above her, blinding her for a moment. She looked at her surroundings and soon figured out that she was _still _in the fourth division.

She brought her hand up to her side and felt the bandages that were now covering it. The petite girl was about to get up when Unohana walked in and ordered her to lie back down.

"It seems that you've broken a rib," she said, reading off a clipboard. "It's a wonder how you could even walk with that injury _and _the amount of blood you lost."

Rukia absentmindedly nodded, not really paying attention.

"How long must I stay here?" she asked, trying to sound natural.

Unohana, knowing better than that, smiled, "We're only keeping you here for the night, just to make sure you're okay. Tomorrow you'll be up and on out of here." She finished her little visit and left.

She didn't know if that was Unohana's intention or not, but she felt a little relieved that she would be gone by tomorrow morning; without anything but a good night's rest.

At least, that's what she thought before she heard four words coming out of a person's mouth speaking to Unohana outside in the hallway,

"She's the only survivor…"

_Are they talking about me? _She thought in a panic, once again trying to get up. This time she succeeded and painfully dragged herself to the entrance of her room.

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked, panting; knowing that she probably shouldn't of gotten up, strengthening the possibilities of her injuries getting worst and spending another day in her own little hell whole.

Unohana looked back at her patient in surprise; probably the first time Rukia saw that expression on the fourth division's captain. The man that she had first heard talking pursed his lips, standing beside Unohana, not willing to say anything more.

"Rukia, I don't think you're in any shape to be hearing about this," she started, gesturing for Rukia to go back into her bed. "Maybe when you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll let you know."

The dark haired shinigami shook her head, pure determination in her eyes. "You are going to tell me _now._" She knew very well that she was in no position to be ordering a _captain, _but she couldn't hold back, she _needed _to know.

Unohana looked back at the man for a moment, and then pushed Rukia gently back into the room and closed the door behind them.

"Rukia," she said, gesturing at her bed, "take a seat."

She did so and stayed silent, eager to hear what the older woman had to say.

Unohana took a deep breath, "We lost a lot of people during this war, Rukia," she started, her gaze softening as she laid her hand on Rukia's smaller ones.

"It just so happens that the thirteenth division got hurt the most…" her sentence trailed off as she simply stared at Rukia.

"W-What happened? Is C-Captain Ukitake a-alright?" she stuttered, feeling her body starting to shake. She knew what was coming next, but she simply didn't want to believe it.

"The whole division was wiped out during the attack… Including Ukitake… You are the only survivor from the thirteenth division, Rukia," she finished, sympathetic.

Rukia froze; eyes wide and her whole body shaking violently.

_What? It… It can't be! I… _she couldn't even finish her thought as she felt the tears burning behind her eyes.

She swallowed her sadness, knowing that crying wouldn't do anything. _Nothing _she would do at this point could change things. She could throw a tantrum and break everything in sight or even bawl her eyes out until she couldn't anymore… but the results would stay the same…

_All of them… Not a single one left, except for me…_

"Rukia, you should rest now," Unohana stated, but _this _Kuchiki wasn't listening. She was too busy staring at the wall in front of her in horror.

Unohana sighed and left, giving her some space to let everything sink in.

"_At least we didn't lose any captains… Well that I know of, anyway…" _Ichigo's words floated in her head, as if mocking her.

"You're wrong Ichigo… You are _so _very wrong…"

*LINE*

One week… It had already been one week since she's been searching for Aizen. And it made her start to wonder,

_Had this really been a good idea? _She thought desperately. When Momo had gone out on this expedition, she had been sure that she would've found Aizen no problem, or at least that it wouldn't be as long.

She had packed food for four days and now she was out. She had barely eaten in the last three days and she was starting to lose hope.

_Maybe I should just go back to Seireitei. I'm sure nobody would've realized that I'm gone by now._

The confused shinigami kept pondering on _what to do next_. She heard her stomach growling and sighed; walking up to a tree and sitting down, leaning against it.

She dropped her head in her hands in frustration.

"This is hopeless!" she cried out to the nature around her. She'd never be able to find Aizen like this.

She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes, "I'll just take a nap, and then I'll head back." If by any chance they _had _noticed that she was gone, she would just make up some excuse that would pass by.

These days, everything she said passed by them. If she did something wrong, they simply blamed it on the fact that she was acting out because of Aizen's _betrayal. _She grit her teeth at the thought.

"Aizen is _not _evil…" she muttered to herself.

"Why, thank you, Hinamori."

She jumped in surprise as she heard the familiar voice of her former captain. She turned around with a smile on her face.

"Aizen-sama! I knew that I'd find you in the end!"

Aizen gave his usual warm smile as he outstretched his hand towards her.

"I thought I said that I would come back for you when the time is right. I asked for you to stay where you are, Hinamori." His voice sounded concerned and worried.

She smiled at him and grasped his hand in hers.

_There's no way that __**he **__could be evil, _she thought as he guided her through the path to Hueco Mundo; this girl having _no _idea what she just got herself into.

*LINE*

End of the first chapter! Yay!

So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Could've been better? Pleaser review!

You can count on the second chapter coming out soon, and so I leave you all here till' next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Okay, so second chapter up!

Sorry if this chapter's a little slow, but it just shows what's happening after the war and how the Seireitei decides to deal with the conflicts that Aizen made for them. But, no worries! Next chapter and all the other ones will have action and the romance that you've all been waiting for! :)

Okay, now you can go on and enjoy the second chapter!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I forgot to put this on my last chapter, so this is for both of them; I do not own Bleach or any of the characters whatsoever.

* * *

><p>It had already been a week since it all happened; the war, the thirteenth division's death, and Hinamori's disappearance.<p>

And that last part really annoyed this tenth captain. It had bugged him ever since his drunken lieutenant had told him three nights ago:

_Flashback_

_Hitsugaya was sitting at his desk, doing some paper work. He would've been done earlier if it wasn't for his lieutenant that had left to go drink with Izuru and Hisagi. Now he was stuck doing **her ** paper work as well._

"_Captaiiiiiin!"_

_He sighed, exasperated as he looked up to a drunken Matsumoto who was leaning on the wall. _

"_If you're only going to stand there and annoy me, then I would ask you to go back to your headquarters for the night, Matsumoto," he said, giving her a small scowl before going back to his paper work._

"_Oh, come one, Taichou! *hiccup* You need to learn how to *hiccup* loosen up! You're always so tense!" Matsumoto said, laughing for no apparent reason._

_She walked up to his desk and propped her arms over his papers and laid her head in her hands. He looked up at her with a tired look; realizing how her cheeks were rosier than usual and she had a sort of glazed look in her eyes like she didn't really know what was happening._

_**She must be really hammered, **he thought with a frown._

_Matsumoto let out a chuckle, still leaning over his work, "You're just mad because Hinamori left Seireitei."_

_That made Hitsugaya stand up from his chair, slamming his hand on his desk. _

"_What?"_

_Matsumoto jumped back in surprise, almost losing her footing._

"_What's wrong, Taichou?" she asked, realizing that she might've crossed a line here._

"_What did you just say?" he snapped at her, failing to catch his calm. How could he when he hears that his best friend had suddenly disappeared!_

_Matsumoto cringed back a little, feeling a little more sober than she would like._

"_I-I thought you knew, Captain. It was recently discovered t-that Hinamori disappeared shortly a-after the war," she stuttered, not daring to say anything more. _

"_How come I didn't know about any of this!" he said, his voice starting to rise._

_Matsumoto shrugged, "I don't know, I just heard it from Izuru, that's all."_

_End of Flashback_

That night, Hitsugaya hadn't slept at all. And now instead of doing his paper work, something he probably _should _be doing, he was lying down on the tenth division's roof, staring at the stars. For some reason that's always where he ended up when he needed time to think.

It didn't last very long as he heard the voice of Yamamoto's lieutenant, Sasakibe Choujirou, "Captain Hitsguaya, Yamamoto-genryūsai requests your presence."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, _Why would he want to see me at this time? _Nonetheless he got up and dusted himself off. He waved at Sasakibe, showing him that he understood, and took off.

* * *

><p>"Do you want me to rip off your head?" Rukia snapped at the red head standing before her.<p>

Renji pursed his lips, aware that he shouldn't be saying more. He had accidentally started talking about something that Ukitake had said to him back then, not realizing that he had crossed a line. He tried to make it better, but only ended up making her mad at him.

Rukia sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Renji... I just..." She knitted her eyebrows together, trying to figure out what to say.

Renji laid his hand on her shoulder, giving her a sympathetic smile.

"No, it's okay, Rukia. I shouldn't of mentioned it..."

Everything dropped dead silent. Even though it had already been one week since then, it was still fresh in her memory.

"So, now that there's no more thirteenth division right now, what are you going to do?" Renji asked, taking his chance; knowing very well that she could get mad again.

Though that wasn't Rukia's reaction as she simply shrugged.

"I have no idea. I haven't heard from Yamamoto-genryūsai at all," she said, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, maybe we could go back to the human world and get that ice cream that you love so much," he suggested, trying to lighten up the mood.

Rukia gave a small smile and lightly punched him on the arm.

"Well, aren't you the people pleaser," she said teasingly.

She was maybe not feeling up to life, but she'd try; for Renji, for Ichigo, for _everybody _around her. She didn't want to drag everybody down with her on her path to misery.

"Rukia Kuchiki."

The girl named turned around to see the first captain's lieutenant, Sasakibe Choujirou. She immediately stood straight and bowed, showing her respect.

"Yamamoto-genryūsai request for your presence, Rukia Kuchiki," he said.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, _What possible reason would he have to see me? _She thought to herself, but of course Renji was apparently _too _curious.

"What the hell does he want with Rukia?" he asked in his _oh so_ polite way.

Sasakibe glanced at Renji from the corner of his eyes, "It does not concern you, Abarai."

Rukia shook her head, sighing, "It doesn't matter _why _he wants me there, Renji. It's Yamamoto-_genryūsai,_" she said, emphasizing on that last word, and then she turned towards Sasakibe once more, "I will be there shortly, thank you," she finished, bowing.

He nodded and went into a shun-po, leaving her and Renji once again alone.

Rukia lingered for a moment before she started to take her leave.

"Wait, Rukia," Renji stopped her, "Are you going to be okay?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and smirked, "You worry too much, Renji," she said before disappearing out of sight.

* * *

><p>Rukia was now standing at the front door of the first division. She knocked and it was answered by the lieutenant that had come to get her before. She walked in and was surprised to see Hitsugaya standing before the first division's captain.<p>

"Captain Hitsugaya?" she asked, walking up to stand beside him.

"Kuchiki?" he said, turning his head to look at her.

"Now that you are both here, we can get on with this meeting," Yamamoto's old and wise voice started, "Toushiro Hitsugaya, you are very well aware of the condition of the thirteenth division, aren't you?"

Hitsugaya nodded. Yamamoto's attention turned to Rukia.

"Rukia Kuchiki, since you are the only survivor of the thirteenth division, you will be transferred to the tenth division for the time being... Until we find a solution to this conflict," he added.

Rukia stepped up, "May I ask a question, Yamamoto-genryūsai?"

He nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"Why the _tenth _division? I thought you would've sent me in the sixth division, with my brother," she said, feeling a little confused.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Transferring you to the sixth division was initially what we were going to do. But since Captain Hitsugaya is _also _an ice user, like you, we thought it better for you training. Is there a problem?" he finished, looking at her expectantly.

She shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed, and stepped back.

Everything stayed silent between the three of them, until Yamamoto spoke up once more,

"Are there any objections to his transfer?"

Again, both of the shinigami standing before him stayed silent, not showing any sign of resentment.

The old man laid back onto his chair and gave a _very _small smile, "Very well, then; from now on, Rukia Kuchiki, you are now part of the tenth division as a fifth seat."

Rukia raised her eyebrows, "Fifth seat? That's such a big leap from my last station," she exclaimed.

Yamamoto nodded, understanding her confusion.

"Yes indeed you were, but I find that you have the capacity to be in such a position. Now go, this meeting has gone on long enough."

Hitsugaya, who had stayed silent this whole time, bowed and turned to Rukia.

"Follow me," he said, before turning his back on her.

Rukia, still dazed by all the news and the change that she was going through, gave a bow herself and followed him, not realizing that it was going to be _definitely _more difficult than she expected.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the tenth division and she followed him right up to the entrance of his headquarters and stopped.<p>

Hitsugaya didn't react to her sudden change of mood and sat at his desk, taking a paper from his stack on the side of his desk that was about ready to fall.

"Um, Captain Hitsugaya, would you like some help?" she asked in a small voice.

He stopped in his motions for a moment before restarting again, chuckling.

"There are many things I would like Kuchiki, but not all of them can be possible to accomplish," he said, his eyes glued to the paper work in front of him.

Rukia took a step forward, about to offer _her_ help when he raised his hand, stopping her from saying anything.

"You are a fifth seat, Kuchiki, it is not your job to do what a _lieutenant _is supposed to do," he paused in his writing and looked up at her.

"Although, you could help me by dragging my lazy lieutenant back here."

The newly assigned fifth seat swallowed hard. She felt like it shouldn't be her right to _drag _someone who was higher seated than her here.

"U-Uh... Is that an order?" she asked, hoping he would say no and that it was only a joke. But everyone very well knew that the tenth division's captain _never _joked.

"What do you think?" he said, looking at her a little _too _seriously.

Rukia turned around with a sigh, which made Hitsugaya smirk by how easy it was with her than _anybody _else in this division.

Rukia started walking in a random direction, hoping that somehow Matsumoto would just _pop up _and save her some time in this wild goose chase. She was surprised when she bumped into someone and looked up to the orange haired beauty in front of her.

"O-Oh, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" she stuttered.

Rukia was expecting a scolding from the woman in front of her for bumping into to her, but ended up having a big smile from Matsumoto.

"Well, aren't you just the most adorable thing? Did you get lost, by any chance?" Matsumoto asked, ruffling the small girl's hair.

Rukia's eyebrow twitched as the lieutenant finished her sentence.

_She thinks I'm a lost **child**! _She thought in frustration.

Nonetheless, Rukia shrugged it off and bowed to her superior, "I'm sorry, but you are mistaken, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. I am now the new fifth seat of the tenth division and your new subordinate. I have come to search for you on Captain Hitsugaya's request," she finished, now standing straight and looking at her.

Matsumoto stared at her for a moment before bursting out in joyous laughter; which made poor Rukia cringe back a little.

"W-What's so funny?"

Matsumoto calmed down a little and looked at her, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"Oh, you were serious?" she asked skeptically.

Rukia slowly nodded and that made her go into another fit of laughter.

"I never knew there was somebody shorter than my captain! That's amazing!" she exclaimed in joy and calmed down once again.

"Now, what did he want from me?"

Rukia cleared her throat, "Captain Hitsugaya has ordered me to bring you back to his quarters to do some paperwork.. Even if I have to... _drag _you back," she said, not too comfortable at how Hitsugaya had said it.

She saw Matsumoto's lip twitch, trying to hide a smile.

The busty woman cleared her throat as well, "Alright, I'll go this once. But only because it's _you _that came to get me and you asked, somewhat, nicely," she finished with a smile.

Rukia stared in surprise, _Is she being nice to me because she found out that I'm knew at this or is she just making fun of me? _She thought, not sure either to feel hurt or thankful.

Instead she just decided to go back to Hitsugaya's office, Matsumoto following close behind her.

When they arrived at his front door, she knocked and slid open the door.

"Captain Hitsugaya, Matsumoto- fuku—" she stopped dead in her sentence as she glanced behind and didn't spot the said woman anywhere.

_So she **was **just making fun of me, _she thought, clenching her jaw.

She let out a sigh of exasperation, "I apologize, Captain, I swear that—"

"No worries, I hadn't expected for you to be able to bring her back anyway. I told you, my lieutenant is lazy and would rather do _anything _else but paperwork. But I thank you for trying, though," he said, his hand never missing a beat as he wrote.

She frowned and stared at him, _He was just making fun of me, too?_

Nothing more was said, which meant that was Rukia's queue to leave, but she simply couldn't bring herself to do so. Even though she knew that he just toyed with her, she _also_ knew that she would absolutely hate it to be left to do _all of that _alone. No wonder they called him a workaholic; he didn't have a choice!

Rukia opened her mouth, but Hitsugaya interrupted before she could speak, "Leave, Kuchiki. That's an order."

She didn't really have a choice now, did she?

Hitsugaya waited for her to shut the door and leave. When he didn't hear her footsteps anymore, he dropped his pen and sighed. He rubbed his face in exhaustion and looked absentmindedly at his paperwork.

_Where are you, Momo?_

* * *

><p>All the arrancars snickered and whispered to each other as they saw Aizen with a young woman walking by his side.<p>

"So, what do you think he'll do with her?" One of them asked, a wicked grin on his face.

"I dunno; maybe he'll use her as bait... Or maybe he'll use her as a source of power when he's weak and take her own life in his hands... Or maybe—"

"Or _maybe_," another voice started behind them, "it's none of your business and you should keep your nose out of it."

They all looked behind them to see the fox-grin and small, closed eyes of, none other than, Ichimaru Gin.

Instead of risking their lives and argue, they all stayed silent and stepped aside, letting Ichimaru pass by.

As he walked by, all of the arrancars glared daggers at his back, knowing very well that that's the only thing they could really do to him.

He disappeared behind a corner in the halls of Hueco Mundo and... Well, that was the end of it. Nothing more to be said about the subject for they had already forgotten about it and went back to whatever they had been doing.

Arrancars were just so simple...

* * *

><p>Rukia was walking down the streets of Seireitei in peace. Until she heard two familiar voices bickering.<p>

"You want to say that again, strawberry head?" That was Renji.

"Yeah, I said that you're never going to amount to _anything _if all you do is whine during training!" And that was obviously Ichigo.

She sighed and went as fast as she could to where they were.

She found them forehead to forehead and fists raised; about ready to punch each other to a bloody pulp.

"Okay, I think it's time to calm down now, guys," she said coolly, walking slowly and menacingly towards them. They both pursed their lips; they were hoping that Rukia wouldn't show up.

Rukia might have a small body, but it was packed with strength and ferocity. Two things that didn't go well together, certainly when they were _mad._

"Hey, Rukia, what did Yamamoto want with you?" Ichigo said in his usual blatant self.

She smiled bitter-sweetly at him, "It doesn't really matter at this point, now does it?"

Renji smiled pleadingly, "We promise we won't fight again?" he asked in a hopeful voice that made it sound like a question.

Rukia chuckled and plopped down on the ground, leaning back against the grass.

"You guys are such scaredy cats," she said mockingly, looking up at the clouds.

Both of them sighed in relief and sat down beside her, each of them on one side of her.

"No, but really, what happened? Why did Yamamoto- genryūsai ask for you?" Renji asked, obviously interested.

Rukia gave a brief explanation about how she was transferred to the tenth division as a fifth seat, but it was only temporarily until they find a solution for the thirteenth division.

When she was done explaining, Renji asked the most random question she could've ever thank of, "How's Captain Hitsugaya dealing with it?"

At first she thought it was an insult towards her, but then thought twice as she saw his genuinely concerned face.

"Dealing with what?" she asked, not really understanding.

Renji looked at her, "Yeah, that's right, you don't know," he said, not answering her question. "Captain Hitsugaya and Hinamori used to be very close friends when they were younger. They still are, but you know... since the whole Aizen thing, they seemed to be drifting apart."

She raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't answer my question."

Then it was Ichigo who spoke up, "You didn't hear? Hinamori ran away; during the war, people assume."

This was all news to Rukia, and it kind of bugged her that she seemed to be the last to know about this.

"Why did she run away? Do we know where?"

Renji nodded, continuing Ichigo's statement, "She ran away to go and see Aizen. We have no idea why, but we're pretty sure she's gone with him to Hueco Mundo."

Rukia stood frozen, feeling as if her heart would just stop at any moment. The conversation she had with Hinamori came flying through her head once again.

_It was me... I'm the one who who urged her to go and see Aizen, and I didn't even realize it! _She suddenly felt bad for Hitsugaya; she knew that if ever Renji or Ichigo would just disappear, she wouldn't be too happy either.

_Captain Hitsugaya is hurting... because of me? _She felt her breathing getting heavier and the guilt starting to rise in her chest.

"What's wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked, realizing her sudden change of mood.

She shook her head and got up, "I-I gotta go," she said before taking off. Renji and Ichigo stared at each other, not really understanding what just happened.

"And stay out of trouble!" They heard her scream over he shoulder.

* * *

><p>She stopped in front of Hitsugaya's door, heart pounding hard in her chest. She knocked, secretly hoping that no one would answer.<p>

"Come in."

_Damnit, so much for that plan, _she thought and opened the door, walking in.

Hitsugaya looked up from his work and looked at with a tired look, "Kuchiki, I thought I told you th—"

"Were you close friends with Hinamori Momo?" she said hurriedly, interrupting him.

His nose scrunched up as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Yes," he answered slowly, not sure what to expect next.

Rukia bit her bottom lip; not really the answer she wanted to hear, but now she knew that she needed to get through with this.

"Does it hurt you that she ran away?" she asked, looking at him with her big purple eyes.

His own emerald eyes closed up to a scowl, "I don't think that's any of your business, Kuchiki," he said dangerously.

She knew very well that he wasn't happy, and he probably wasn't going to be any happier when she told him the truth, but he needed to hear this.

"Please, just answer me, Captain... Does it hurt you that she is gone?"

She took his silence as a yes and sighed. Rukia walked up to his desk, not looking him in the eye.

"I'm sorry..." she said barely above a whisper.

"About what? Hinamori's disappearance isn't your fault. No one knew what was going on through her head when she decided to leave. You can't take the blame for everything, Kuchiki," he explained, having no clue why this girl felt _compelled _to tell her at this very moment.

"Actually, I do," she started, now looking him straight in the eyes when she said, "I was the one who made Hinamori leave..."

* * *

><p>Alright, end of the second chapter!<p>

Hopefully you all enjoyed it as much as I like writing it. But if you didn't, just let me know what you didn't like and I'll try to make it better next time. _But, _if by any chance you _did _like it, you can also let me know and it'll make me feel like I'm doing my job right :P

I'm sorry that this one was a little shorter than usual, but like I said at the beginning, I'm simply showing you how things are going to go on from this point and everything... So yeah.

Anyways, I'd just like to give all of you a heads up. I won't be able to post another story until next week because I'm going camping with my family for a week and as you all know there usually isn't any internet connection in the woods. But, I _do _make you this promise, I will still write the as many chapters as I can, and when I come back I will post it. So, just to say sorry that I won't be able to update very soon, but I might just post a double chapter, so watch out for that and thank you for all of your support!

I leave you here till next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I am now back and ready to write! Oh yeah!

Anyways, hello everyone once again. I have come back from my camping trip and it ended up that I had more fun than I thought I'd have, so the only time I had to write my chapters were in the car. I wrote chapter 3, and now I am almost done chapter 4, so you can expect an update tomorrow!

So, yeah, hope you enjoy the third chapter; I have to say that this was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Oh, and something that I forget to mention, if ever any of you want me to make the romance go faster or slower or you want to see more moments, anything really, you can just let me know and I'll see what I can do :)

Alright, then, I now leave you so that you can read the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters; all of it belongs to the great Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p>Everything stayed silent as Hitsugaya simply stared at the girl in front of him. He was trying to process the words through his mind, but he just couldn't bring himself to comprehend.<p>

They stayed in total silence for at least five minutes; although it felt like an hour to Rukia. She just wished that he would _say something. _Tell her that he's mad, or that he doesn't blame her, or that he wants her out of his sight; _anything_! She just wanted this endless void between them to end!

When he _still _did not say anything, Rukia decided to step up and say something and immediately regretted as soon as it left her lips,

"Captain-Hitsugaya, a-are you okay?"

She was very aware that it was a stupid question, but she could not stand him just _staring _at her as if she had just told him about his worst nightmare... Well, now that she thought about it, maybe she just _did._

That's when it finally all sinked in and he snapped at her,

"Of course I'm not okay! You walk in here to tell me that _you're _the reason that my childhood friend ran away to that _monster, _and_ w_hat, were you expecting me to-"

Already knowing what he was going to say, she tried to calm him down by trying to explain herself, "No, those weren't my intentions! I just tried to-"

"_Don't _interrupt me!"

Rukia stopped dead in her sentence. There weren't many times that she had felt fear towards someone; these were ones of those few times. Never in her life had she heard that Captain _Hitsugaya _had lost his cool in front of a fellow comrade, or _anyone _for that matter. And knowing that _she _just might be the first one made her feel somewhat guilty.

Hitsugaya kept on ranting, "If you think that after your confession I was going to let you off easy, then I'd like you to think again!"

The frightened girl was at a loss of words. What could she say at this point? Sorry, I never meant for my pep talk to go downhill like that? No, he would probably want to _kill _her if she said it like that. So, for the time being she stayed silent until he would either let her talk or tell her to get the _hell _out of here.

Instead, she found herself staring at, not an _angry _Captain, but a stressed and somewhat _lost _Hitsugaya.

His jaw and fists were clenched and he seemed to be trembling. That's when it hit Rukia like a lightning bolt. He wasn't angry with her, not exactly anyway. He had already been angry when he heard that Momo had disappeared; Rukia coming forward to confess only encouraged him on letting out his anger that had been bottled up inside.

Hitsugaya settled down, his body now relaxed as he simply stared at the ground before him. As Rukia looked into his eyes, she expected them to be sad and lifeless.

Instead she saw a new determination in those turquoise eyes; a spark that showed that he wasn't going to give up. Even if Momo had left him, and even if it _were _to be Rukia's fault, he wasn't going to stop. He'd find a way to save her.

Hitsugaya looked back at at the small girl in front of him, "Kuchiki, you tell me exactly what happened for you to make her leave the Seireitei. Don't leave _anything _out."

Rukia, not wanting to anger him anymore, nodded. She gestured towards the couch,

"I think you'll want to sit down."

* * *

><p>Aizen was sitting on his throne, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't believe he had lost this battle! He had planned everything perfectly and it had failed, but how? Could he have underestimated Seireitei's man power?<p>

No, he lived in that place for _too _many years for that purpose; to find out how strong the Seireitei really are. There must have been a flaw in his plan that he didn't see. Or was it maybe that _someone _ruined his plan. If that were the case, then _who? _But that would be practically impossible! A _single _person couldn't do such a thing. They wouldn't have enough _power_; nobody would have enough power to ever surpass _him._

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard footsteps echoing through the room.

Aizen opened his eyes to see Ichimaru, with his usual fox-smile and squinted eyes. Walking alongside him was Hinamori with a small smile on her face. The smile that she always held when she was in Aizen's presence.

"You wanted to see me, Aizen-sama?" she asked, looking hopefully into his eyes.

Ichimaru chuckled internally, glancing at the girl beside him from the corner of his eyes. _Aizen certainly got her under his wing._

"Yes, actually I had something to ask you," he said and gestured to Ichimaru for him to leave. He did so and now it was only Aizen and his ex-lieutenant alone in this room.

Aizen got up from his chair and walked towards Hinamori.

"Now, Hinamori, would you please tell me why you went to search for me?" he started, his voice gentle and friendly.

"Because I couldn't wait any longer, Aizen-sama! I couldn't wait any longer! I couldn't stand everybo—"

Aizen laid a hand on her cheek, which made her stop abruptly.

"Shh... It's okay Hinamori. The only reason I ask is that I want to know... Did you bring anything with you?" he asked, trying to stay patient. He knew Hinamori enough to know that she would've waited till the end of the worlds for him to come and get her. If she decided that it was time for _her _to find him, there must have been a good reason.

She stood frozen for a moment before answering, "... Um... No... Was I supposed to?"

Aizen held in a sigh, knowing very well that she was lying. But he knew that he'd have to let her come to _him _and not push her too much.

"Alright, that is all I wanted to know, thank you Hinamori."

She nodded and started to leave, not smiling anymore.

"Oh, and Hinamori?" he said, making her stop and look over her shoulder. "In the end, I'm glad you decided to come for me," he said with his gentle smile.

Those words made her heart melt as she left to go to her room. Aizen always knew what to say to make her feel... _appreciated. _

That's why she felt guilty as she pulled out a scroll from her desk drawer and stared at it. The answer to all of Aizen's problems. If she were to give this to him, he would be able to destroy Seireitei and everyone in it once and for all...

But _that _was the problem. Even if Hinamori loved Aizen more than anything in the world, she still had a close second; her childhood and best friend, Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Hinamori believed deeply that one day she'd be able to convince him that Aizen wasn't evil and that he should be on _his _side and not against him.

_Until then, _she thought while sliding the scroll back into the drawer, _I shall not reveal this to Aizen. I do this all for you, Toushiro._

With that, she went to lie down on her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya and Rukia were now sitting on the couch; him staring at her intently.<p>

Rukia cleared her throat, "Alright, well it started during the war; after I brought you to the sixth division. I went out and found Hinamori there, not doing anything. I asked her what she was doing, but all she said was that Aizen would never do such a thing," she said, knitting her eyebrows together as she tried to remember _exactly _what happened.

"Everything I said wouldn't get through so... I, well... I wanted the message to get through so I slapped her." She felt his body tense beside her, but other than that he kept silent.

She kept on going, "After that we got attacked by a hollow; after I defeated it I had already lost her from my sight."

Hitsugaya sighed and shook his head, "It seems that you got the bad habit from Ichigo and Renji to hurt someone when it doesn't go your way."

"I didn't hit her because it wasn't going my way!" she exclaimed, feeling a little hurt. "I only did so because she wasn't listening to anything I said! She was so keen on the thought that Aizen was a Saint or something..." she finished, lowering voice; having not noticed that she had raised her voice.

"It's kind of the same thing, if you think about it," he said, an amused smirk on his face.

Rukia, not wanting to lose this battle, added, "What would you've done, wise guy?" She didn't even care if she just insulted a Captain; she wasn't going stand by and be mocked.

Hitsugaya shrugged, "I don't quite understand why people ask that. No matter how much you hypothesize of what you _would've _or _could've _done, you'll never actually _know _if things would end up differently. All I'm sure is that I wouldn't of_ hit _her," he explained and Rukia looked down at her feet.

He gently pushed her chin up so that she was now looking at him again.

"But not because I wouldn't want to... It's because I wouldn't be _able _to do it." Those words had caught her off guard and she stared in surprise.

"Hinamori's been my best friend ever since we were little kids. When we both became shinigami's, we still chatted once in a while, and every time she would tell me how great Aizen was. Even after his betrayal that's all she talked about," He let go of her chin and leaned back against the couch, looking up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

"You know, when Aizen left, I always thought of her as _fragile. _If ever I would say something wrong, she would break in front of me. I didn't want that to happen, so I said nothing about the subject and let her vent her feelings out at me."

His eyes were suddenly sad as he thought of a memory only _he _and _Hinamori _would know. It made Rukia's heart break as she saw the usually cool, calm and collected Captain now looking so _broken _himself.

"She would always complain about how everybody only looked on the _bad _deeds that Aizen had done. But they never thought of what _good _he had done for Seireitei. She would say that only she really understood him, but no one would believe her when she said that he only had good intentions. She said she _hated _those people," he closed his eyes tightly, looking as if it pained him to say this, "Momo never knew that one of those people was _me_."

Rukia wished that she could tell him that everything would be okay, or that she knew what he was going through... But the truth was was that she _didn't _know. She couldn't compare with this situation and she did not know if things were to have a happy ending.

All she could do was try to comfort him as she laid a hand on his thigh, "I _am _truly sorry, Captain..."

Hitsugaya shook his head and subconsciously covered her hand with his, "I wouldn't say this is _completely _your fault, Kuchiki. The only thing I don't understand is why she went to search for him right then and there, when she could've done it at any other time; when things weren't so intense."

Rukia started to shrug when a thought struck her.

"Captain Hitsugaya, do you think that the only reason that Hinamori-fukutaichou didn't go on her chase for Aizen later is because she didn't want to go after him _empty handed_?" she asked, eyes starting to widen.

Hitsugaya gave her a confused look, "What do you mean, Kuchiki?"

She slightly tightened her grip on his hand as she explained, "Maybe she was waiting for Aizen to come and get her... She probably wanted to go and find him, but she'd feel guilty if she had nothing to offer him..."

Things sort of started to make sense in his mind, but he wasn't too sure where she was going with this.

"It could be possible. Why? Do you know anything about it?" he asked, trying to understand.

Rukia stared in horror at the wall in front of her, thinking of what she had said to Hinamori when she was trying to get through to her:

"_He's forgotten about you! He doesn't care what he was to you! The only thing he wants is **power **and you can't give that to him!"_

She slowly turned her head towards him, "I think we're in _big _trouble..."

* * *

><p>"Yamamoto- genryūsai! We have an emergency!" Yamamoto's lieutenant, Sasakibe, exclaimed in a hurry.<p>

"What is it?" he asked in his grave and raspy voice.

"The _scroll _has been stolen!"

Yamamoto got up, his eyes actually open in surprise, "_What! _When did this happen!"

Sasakibe shook his head, still frantic, "We have absolutely no idea! That scroll has been guarded twenty-four seven! The only time that no one was guarding it would have been during the war!"

Yamamoto felt the blood surge to his face, feeling absolutely furious. He got up and stomped down the stairs and walked until he was in his lieutenant's face.

"Your telling me that no one decided to go and check up on the scroll right after the _war!_" he lashed out, teeth grit.

Sasakibe shook his head, "No, that's not the case. You see, after the war everybody was tired and trying to calm down from the man slaughter. They did a quick check and saw it, but did not thoroughly examine it... It was replaced," he finished, trying to keep a level head.

The Genryūsai shook his head, exasperated, "Send a message to all the Captains of Gotei 13! I want an emergency meeting within the next fifteen minutes!"

Sasakibe nodded and left, immediately getting to work.

Yamamoto walked back to his chair, still in shock. _How could this of happened? Was that Aizen's plan all along; to get the scroll? No... I had never told any of the Captain's about the scroll until __**after **__his betrayal. _

He sat back down and waited impatiently for this meeting to happen.

* * *

><p>Rukia abruptly got up, pulling Hitsugaya up with her, "Come on, we need to tell Yamamoto- genryūsai now!"<p>

He kept trying to pull out of her grip, but this girl was stronger than she looked.

"Kuchiki, I'm demanding you to stop and tell me what's going on!"

For once, she completely ignored Hitsugaya's command and kept running. Which made Hitsugaya get more serious; he stopped completely and pulled her back.

He held her by the shoulders and shook her a little, "What is happening?" he asked, seeing how her eyes kept darting back and forth and her body was stiff, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Until you tell me what's happ—"

"Fine, I told Hinamori that Aizen wanted nothing from her because she didn't have what he wanted, and that's power! And I have a strong feeling that that's exactly what she went to get!" she spit out the words really fast and found herself breathing hard, breathless.

"Why in the Nine Hells would you tell her that!"

She shook her head desperately, "It wasn't meant to be literal! It was only to get through to her, but I guess she took it the wrong way..."

The tenth Captain was about to say something when a Hell Butterfly landed on his shoulder.

"Emergency meeting! Every Captain of the Gotei 13 _must _regroup at the First Division's conference room! Orders from Yamamto- genryūsai!"

Somehow this message made Hitsugaya feel sick to the stomach as he looked back into those big, purple frightened orbs.

"I think you just might be right, Kuchiki, we're in _big _trouble," he said and disappeared into a shun-po.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya quickly found himself at the First division's entrance, where the doors were wide open and three captains were already there; Unohana, Soi Fon and Byakuya. Hitsugaya quickly made his way towards his place and stood there waiting anxiously for everybody to arrive.<p>

He was very surprised when he saw the familiar face of Ichigo Kurosaki walk into the meeting and standing at the end of the line. _What is he doing here? _

Once every Captain was present, Sasakibe closed the doors and left, leaving Yamamoto and the rest of the Captain's to move on with their meeting.

"As I expect you all remember that after Aizen's betrayal I told all of you about our treasured scroll; one that Aizen should _never _get his hands on," he started, his voice echoing in the silent room. He glanced at Ichigo and saw him nod, showing Yamamoto that he need not to explain more for his sake.

All the Captains nodded.

"Well, there might have been a slight turn in events," he looked into each and every ones eyes, "We do not know how, nor exactly _when_, but we fear that Aizen might have gotten his hands on that scroll. If so, this could be the sorrowful end for the Seireitei."

There were surprised and baffled looks on some of the captains as the others simply kept it to themselves.

"What are we to do about this?" Byakuya asked, being one of the people that kept the surprise to themselves.

"I plan to send some captains and other shinigami's to retrieve this scroll. But only a few, in case Aizen ever decides to make another attack while our numbers vary," he explained.

That's when Unohana spoke up, "Who will be going then?"

* * *

><p>After Hitsugaya had left, Rukia went to the First division's entrance, where the doors were now closed. Oh, how she wished she could be in there to find out if her theory had been right or nor... She secretly hoped that it was <em>wrong.<em>

She was staring so intently at the closed doors that she didn't hear the footsteps that were coming behind her, "So, you're curious, too?"

She jumped in surprise and turned around to see the familiar face of her red headed friend.

"Do you know what's happening in there, Renji?" she asked skeptically, crossing her arms in the process.

He shrugged, "Of what I've heard, apparently this special scroll got stolen or something of the sort."

"What _kind _of scroll?" she asked, starting to get edgy.

Renji, once again, shrugged, "All I know is that it's a treasured scroll. I didn't hear much of the details... Why?" he finished, not used to seeing her so tense.

Rukia sighed, "If it _is _what I think it might be, Seireitei will be in _deep _shit," she said, expressing herself in a way that she could only do in front of Renji or Ichigo.

That being thought, she looked around and raised an eyebrow, "Where _is _Ichigo anyway?"

Renji grinned with a chuckle, "That lucky bastard got called in for the meeting as well. Who knows what the hell Yamamoto- genryūsai was thinking by inviting _him_, but whatever..." he said, making it seem like he didn't care when we all knew very well that he _did._

Rukia cracked a smile, feeling the excitement building up inside her, "That's great! Now when everybody gets out I can get it all from Ichigo!"

He gave a small pout and glared at the _Too-excited-for-nothing-in-his-eyes _girl, "Why couldn't you just ask your Captain?"

She looked back at him with an amused smirk, "If I ask my captain or any other, I might get my head ripped off because this is a _confidential _meeting. If I ask Ichigo, everything goes well and I keep my head on my shoulders, get it?"

Renji stuck his tongue out at her, "No need to act like such a smart-ass, thank you very much."

The ice user laughed out loud; she always found it cute when she outsmarted one of the two boys, their expressions are always so priceless!

When she was done laughing, Renji grabbed her hand and started guiding her somewhere.

"Renji, what are you doing?" she asked, not really resisting.

"Anywhere else _but _here. If we're caught hanging around the First division when they come out, we will _definitely _have our heads cut off," he said with a smirk.

Rukia just shrugged and followed him to _where ever _they were going.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto started revealing the people that were going to go on this mission, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you will be the leader of this mission," he said, gesturing for Ichigo to step up.<p>

Before anybody could interject or decline the decision, Yamomoto quickly explained himself, "Kurosaki is the only one who has ever been to Hueco Mundo. He is the only one that is familiar with the surroundings," he finished, leaving it at that.

"I am also embarking Hitsugaya on this mission," he said and gestured for him to step up as well.

He also ended up bringing Kyoraku, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Renji, Matsumoto and Yoruichi. He hadn't really made the decision for the last one to be on this mission, but knowing Yoruichi she would be on the mission whether Yamamoto said so or not.

"And Unohana, would you mind giving up your lieutenant for the time being of the mission. We need somebody who is skilled in medical training to be on this mission and I can't afford to lose another captain," he finished, awaiting her answer.

"Of course, Yamamoto- genryūsai," she said, no hesitation at all.

"Alright, then. I think that concludes our mee—"

"Wait," Hitsugaya interrupted and stepped up, "May I suggest we add someone else?"

The old man shrugged, "You can, but I cannot promise that I will send them on the mission as well."

He nodded and took a deep breath, knowing very well that this was a bold move, as he said, "I suggest we bring Rukia Kuchiki on this mission."

* * *

><p>Alright, third chapter finally up!<p>

But yeah, like I said, I am almost done the fourth chapter so I will be posting it tomorrow, for sure. It's just that I got busier than I thought, so I didn't get as much time as I would've hoped, but still I shall update tomorrow, promise!

So, you know, as usual comment, review, message, whatever you like, I accept them all!

Other than that, I shall leave you here till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Woo! Fourth chapter up!

I have to say that I quite enjoyed writing this chapter. And hopefully you will enjoy it, as well.

… Anyways, I don't really have anything more to say, sooooo... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or anything related to Bleach.

* * *

><p>Everybody stopped to stare at Hitsugaya, as if he had just said that they should create an alliance with Aizen. Byakuya was the first to act on this abnormal suggestion; he didn't like the fact that Hitsugaya was trying to put his little sister in danger. Well, at least that's what the sixth captain thought.<p>

"And what reason do you think we should bring a fifth seat on this crucial mission?" he asked, voice cold and merciless.

Hitsugaya stood straight and tall, facing the intimidating captain with no fear, "Rukia Kuchiki has _also _been in Hueco Mundo and I think e can all agree that the more people we have that are familiar with that place, the better."

"Yes, but it doesn't help if that person is more than useless when it comes to fighting," he said menacingly, scowling at the captain that was contradicting him.

It was now Ichigo's turn to speak up, "Uh, I beg to differ; Rukia is stronger than people think. And I'd also like to point out to you, Byakuya, that Rukia did go to Hueco Mundo for who knows how many days, and she is still here in one piece. Personally, I think she stood her ground the best for a _fifth _seat."

Byakuya was obviously getting mad; his silence was proof of it.

Before this discussion became into an argument, Yamamoto interjected, "Since we all seem to have different opinions on the subject, we will have a vote; starting with the second division and so on. Soi Fon, would you please...?"

"I think that Rukia Kuchiki shouldn't be accompanying this mission," she said flatly and glanced at a confused Ichigo.

"I understand that she was able to withstand her visit in Hueco Mundo the first time, Kurosaki, but Aizen's gotten stronger and no doubt has his arrancars' strength doubled as well. And let's not forget that Aizen holds the scroll that could end _everything _for us. I believe that Rukia Kuchiki would simply slow us down," she explained more thoroughly and stepped back to her place, waiting for the next captain to speak.

Ichigo was about to defend Rukia, when Yamamoto lifted his hand up; telling him to keep his mouth shut.

"Unohana, you may express yourself now," he said and gestured for her to come forward.

"I have to say that I don't agree with you Soi Fon. I haven't known Rukia for very long, but I know her enough to understand that she is _very _strong and that she would be useful in this mission," she then looked into each and every ones faces as she said, "Ukitake believed strongly so; he would tell me every time we would speak to each other."

That last statement made everybody stand still as a moment of silence filled the air. Everyone knew that Ukitake believed in each and every shinigami in his division, and making this decision without the thirteenth captain made them feel somewhat saddened.

Once again, it was Yamamoto who broke the ice by gesturing to the next captain to come forward and speak.

"Ukitake believed in all his subordinates, but that's just because of who he _is. _He might say that Rukia should go, but that doesn't mean that every one would also accept," Byakuya declared, adding, "I stick to my first statement; no, Rukia Kuchiki should not be going on this mission."

Ichigo glared at the sixth captain. He didn't really know if he actually _cared _about the mission, or did he just want to keep to his promise to Hisana. Either way, this strawberry was sure that he wasn't even _thinking _of Rukia.

"I agree with Kuchiki on this one," the captain of the seventh division, Komamura, started, "I believe that we should stay with our current group and leave it at that," he finished simply. He said nothing more as he stepped back into his place.

Kyouraku, in his usual mellow self, chuckled, "I think you're wrong on this one Komamura," the flower wearing robe captain said.

"And what makes you so sure, Kyouraku?" the fox asked, never liking it when the captain of the eighth division disagreed with him. For some reason, Komamura always seems to lose against the former mentioned captain.

"I'd like to take a little trip down memory lane and go back to the day where Rukia Kuchiki was supposed to be executed," he started; realizing that he now had everyone's attention, he continued,

"I remember how all of her friends were so determined to save her, no matter the cost. I had a good fight with one of them; his name was _Chad_," he said, smiling slightly at the memory.

Everybody looked at them with a look that asked _Where are you going with this? _

He went on, "Now, I don't think that so many people would go against _Yamamoto-genryūsai_; though I'd say that even a few captains went against his orders, hmm?" Kyouraku glanced at Unohana and Hitsugaya.

"I believe the people that went against Yamamoto- genryūsai's orders are the ones that are accepting that Rukia goes on this mission, no?" Byakuya pointed out.

Kyouraku smirked, "If memory serves correctly, you were one of those people, Kuchiki."

The sixth captain once again fell silent.

"All I'm saying is that, why would so many people bother to save this_ one _person if she was _weak. _I can tell that every one in this room agrees that Rukia Kuchiki is strong, there's no questioning that. The real question here is _why _people think she can't handle it, when she was able to handle the pressure of being executed," Kyouraku finished and stepped back to let Hitsugaya state his opinion.

Hitsugaya simply nodded, "I'm sure that everyone already knows my answer sine I am the one who suggested it, so I'll leave it as it is."

Kenpachi was next. All he did was give a sadistic grin and said, "I'm good with the little Kuchiki coming along. I'd like to see her real strength."

Ichigo and Hitsugaya stood still; it all came down to Mayuri. If he accepted, Rukia would be coming on the mission, if not... Well, it's pretty self explanatory.

Mayuri shook his head, "I don't care how strong she _might _be, I won't accept the fact that a fifth seat would be going on this mission."

Ichigo's heart plummeted into his stomach. _That son of a bitch! _He was about ready to pounce the twelfth division captain.

Yamamoto cleared his throat, "Alright, I think that this concludes our decision. Rukia Kuchiki will no—"

"I accept," Byakuya interrupted, his face impassive.

All of the captains and Ichigo stared in utter surprise.

"What are you saying, Byakuya?" Yamamoto asked, wanting to make sure that he was accepting what he thought he was.

"I accept that Rukia Kuchiki goes on this mission. I believe that, yes, she is strong enough to go to Hueco Mundo. And like Hitsguaya said, we need as many people as possible that are familiar with the terrain."

Ichigo grinned at Byakuya, although the captain's face showed no emotion at all. Ichigo didn't care, though; the point was that now Rukia would be going on this mission and she was going to have payback on Aizen for making her go through the pain of taking out the _Hougyouku _from her body.

At least, that was Ichigo's point of view.

"Any other change of mind?" Yamamoto asked while looking around. Nobody said anything more, which made things come to a different conclusion,

"Alright, then... It is now decided that Rukia Kuchiki will _officially _be going on this mission. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked out with a big grin on his face, instantly looking around, trying to find Rukia.<p>

"Why do you seam so anxious, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked, walking up beside him.

The said man turned around and patted the captains back, "I can't thank you enough, Toushiro. I don't think I ever would've had the courage to bring it up so bluntly like that!"

Hitsugaya's eyebrow twitched as he shrugged off his hand, "I only did what I thought would be useful for the mission. And it's Captain Hitsugaya to you!" he hissed at the strawberry head, not pleased by the way he acted so friendly with his _superior._

Ichigo just laughed and started walking away, waving at him, "Whatever! Right now I need to go and find Rukia to tell her the good news."

The tenth captain grabbed Ichigo's wrist to stop him, "I don't think that's your responsibility, Kurosaki," he said warningly.

He raised an orange eyebrow at him, feeling confused, "Does it really matter who tells her? I mean, personally, I think she'd rather hear it from me."

That struck a nerve in the short-tempered boy. Instead of trying to make sense of what Ichigo had just said, he simply interjected with _his _reasoning, "Listen, it is a captain's job to tell anything concerning his subordinate. If it is supposed to be told, that is."

Ichigo shook his head, not completely convinced yet.

Before he could say anything else, Hitsugaya added in a serious tone, "I need to speak to her, Kurosaki. It has something to do with a conversation we had earlier. If you _really _want to tell her, then go right ahead. But I have things to discuss with Kuchiki."

Nothing more was said between the two; Ichigo now understanding why Hitsugaya was so persuasive on telling Rukia.

"Come one, follow me. I'm sure at some point we'll hear bickering," Ichigo declared and started walking with Hitsugaya close behind.

Not too long after, they both heard the voice, that they knew so well, bickering stubbornly.

"Do you think this is a joke?" That was Rukia.

"Actually, yes, it was supposed to be," Renji said with a chuckle.

"How about I shove a snake down your shirt and we'll see how you like it!"

That's when the two men that were just standing there to listen became alarmed. They immediately got to where they were.

What they found was rather odd; Renji flattened on the floor and Rukia straddling him while holding both of his wrists. The red head kept trying to get back up, but once again this Kuchiki proved her strength to be more than supposed by other people.

When they saw that two people were now standing on the sidelines, Rukia quickly got up and gave a bow to Hitsuagya.

Renji also got up, dusting himself off and rubbing his now sore wrists.

"What the hell did you do, Renji?" Ichigo asked, smacking him upside the head.

"I did nothing wrong!" he barked and sat back down, crossing his arms.

Ichigo sighed and turned towards Rukia, "Okay... What the hell did he do to _you_, Rukia?" he asked bitter-sweetly, mocking Renji right in front of him.

Rukia sighed exasperatedly, "This little bastard thought it'd be funny to play a little game of 'Hide-and-go-Seek', but really it was a game of 'While-Rukia's-counting-we'll-go-and-get-a-snake-to-shove-it-down-her-shirt'!"

Renji started laughing again; just thinking about it made him crack up.

The one who was pranked wasn't at _all _impressed by his burst of laughter.

"Why you little—!"

She was about to pounce him when she felt two strong hands gripping her by the shoulders and making her stay in place.

Thinking it was Ichigo, she looked over her shoulder and started saying, "You better frickin' let me go before I—" she stopped dead in her sentence as she realized it was her captain.

She instantly relaxed and looked down at the ground, "Sorry, Captain Hitsugaya..."

He chuckled and let her go, "What, suddenly, now, that I'm here you automatically stop having fun with your friends? Is that what you people think I bring to this world?"

Renji and Rukia dared not say anything to a superior; but obviously Ichigo didn't understand in what position he was in and simply blurted out, "Yeah, kinda."

Rukia face palmed and Renji smacked Ichigo.

Hitsugaya let out a small smile at watching how the three were so _comfortable _around each other. Like nothing could ever break them apart, no matter what.

_Like Momo and I used to be..._

That thought brought him back to business; the former feeling of enjoying himself now gone.

"Kuchiki, I need to speak to you," he said seriously.

She, noticing the evident change in his mood, did not argue. She started following him, until Ichigo decided to interrupt.

"Yo, Rukia, before you go," he started and glanced at Hitsugaya, flashing him a grin again, "I just wanted to let you know that you got an _awesome _captain."

The bunny lover stood there dumfounded. _What in the world could he be talking about? _She glanced at Hitsugaya to see if he would have any answers; but no, his face stayed impassive and somewhat _impatient_.

Rukia decided to let it slide and left Ichigo and Renji with a wave over her shoulder, saying, "I'll catch you later!"

Once she was out of sight, Ichigo turned back towards Renji, "So, you probably heard by now..."

Renji smirked, "What, are you going to rub it in my face that you got to go to the _captains _meeting and I didn't? 'Cause let me tell you, pranking Rukia was a lot more fun!" he said with what you _could _call enthusiasm; though, secretly, he was kind of jealous.

Ichigo shook his head, completely serious, "No, I'm not joking around, Renji."

The sixth's division lieutenant frowned, not liking where this is going, "Does this have anything to do with the scroll that was stolen, by any chance?"

He nodded and started explaining to him briefly about what the whole meeting was about, and how much this scroll was important and how they needed to retrieve it no matter the cost.

"And why, exactly, are you telling me?" he asked, not understanding why this had to anything with _him. _Of course, he had expected for him to tell Renji and Rukia about the meeting, but not in all of his seriousness.

"You've been chosen to go on the mission to go to Hueco Mundo," he stated simply.

"But why?"

"Old man Yamamoto wants as many people as he can that are familiar with Hueco Mundo to go on this mission," he explained.

Renji raised an eyebrow, "So, that means that Rukia's coming along as well?"

Ichigo cracked a smile, lightening the mooda little, "Yeah, she is..." he said, his sentence trailing off.

The red head's eyebrow did not go down as he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

He sat down and gestured for Renji to do the same, "It's kind of a long story..."

* * *

><p>Somehow, during their walk, they ended up on the tenth division's roof sitting along side each other. Hitsugaya leaning back on his forearms and Rukia on her hands.<p>

She was looking up at the star filled sky and closed her eyes, _Where has the day gone?_ She thought, feeling as if just a few moments ago she had found Ichigo and Renji bickering on the training grounds.

Rukia tilted her head to the side to look at Hitsugaya, "What did you want to talk about?" she asked, silently hoping that this conversation won't come back to Hinamori. She still felt guilty, even though she knew it wasn't really her fault, but still... she couldn't help blaming herself; that's just the kind of person was.

"You were right, Kuchiki... Hinamori did bring Aizen _power,_" he said, not looking her in the eyes.

A tight little knot formed itself in Rukia's stomach. _This is bad. Really bad._ She thought in a panic.

"And... what does Yamamoto-genryūsai decided to do about it?" she asked, biting her lower lip.

That's when Hitsugaya turned his head to look at the girl beside him, "Hinamori stole a sacred scroll that could destroy all of Seireitei. Yamamoto-genryūsai has chosen people to go on a mission to retrieve the scroll... You were chosen to be one of those people to go."

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, "Me? But why? I'm just a fifth seat; I shouldn't even be _considered_ to go on such an important mission."

Hitsugaya launched into the whole story of how everything went down. When he finished, Rukia stared at him silently, her heart pounding in her chest.

"You did that for me? You thought I'd be strong enough?" she asked barely above a whisper.

As Hitsugaya nodded, Rukia started feeling a little home sick. Him believing in _her _so easily made her think of Ukitake. He would always believe in his whole division and he was such a loving captain; he was someone who you could look up to.

And she missed Kiyone and Sentaro's lively personality. How they could easily lighten up a mood in a room just by walking in. Or how they would _always _want to help Ukitake because of his illness; there was no doubt that those two had a _big _heart. And even if people might think that they were _weak_; the whole thirteenth division knew that they both had a strong will... and... and...

_They didn't deserve to die... They didn't deserve it! _She thought, feeling the tears sting the back of her eyes. She quickly wiped them away, shaking her head stubbornly.

_No, I won't cry... They wouldn't want me to cry..._

"Are you okay?" Hitsugaya asked worriedly. His hand automatically reached for her shoulder.

She gave a small smile and nodded, "Yeah, I was just thinking about my ca-... Uh, my _former _captain..."

His hand slid to her back and started rubbing it soothingly, "I'm sorry..."

Rukia brought her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and laid her head on them, "For what? You're not the one who killed the second closest thing I had to a family," she said, referring to the fact that her brother, Byakuya, was first.

Hitsugaya, who was still rubbing her back, said, "I don't know, it just seems like it's the right thing to say to a person who is feeling grief."

"Don't you feel grief? I mean, you lost some people in your division as well. Hell, I'm replacing one of them," she said, her head now turned to look at his expression.

He shrugged, "Yes, in a way I feel sad that I lost some strong warriors, but I never really got emotionally attached to them," he realized that she kept staring at him, so he elaborated.

"You were so close with the thirteenth division that you can call them your family. I never could; we were just different people in the same place, basically," he finished, looking at Rukia; her purple eyes slowly starting to close.

She shook her head and opened her eyes once more. She kept doing this over and over again; her eyes drooping, and then instantly shaking herself awake. Until she finally gave in and fell asleep, leaning on Hitsugaya.

He looked down at her peaceful and sleeping face. Although he wouldn't mind staying here for a little bit longer, he knew that he needed the rest to get up early next morning and do some paper work.

He put one arm around her shoulders and the other under her legs and got up; holding her in a sort of bridal style.

Hitsugaya started towards his head quarters, paying more attention to little things that he usually never really noticed. Like how every step he took Rukia's head would slightly hit his shoulder, or how her petite body was pressed up against his, or how...

His thoughts were interrupted when he found himself in front of his home. He walked in, somehow managing to open the door with the sleeping girl in his arms.

Once inside, he laid Rukia on his couch that was in his living room and went to get some blankets. As he put the blankets over her, she stirred, turning over. Though, she did not wake up.

Hitsugaya let out a big yawn and decided it was time to go to bed himself.

So much had happened today that it felt like he hadn't slept over a week. And let's not forget that he will soon be leaving for the mission; something that he _probably _won't be able to sleep during the night for the simple reason that he'll be too busy worrying about Hinamori so much.

This would probably be the only chance he had to smack some senses into her. Convince her that Aizen was the evil one and that she should come back to Seireitei with him...

Somehow he wasn't too confident that it would work. He really wanted to believe that Hinamori would come back to Seireitei, but the truth was that she was completely and utterly under Aizen's spell. It was proven when she kept looking up to him like he was some kind of _God _even after his betrayal.

Hitsugaya shut his eyes tightly, _Stop thinking about that! All you need right now is some rest..._

He felt his mind starting to fall unconscious, and soon enough he had fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>These past few days Aizen has been continuing his attempts on making Hinamori come clean about whatever she was hiding, but she kept acting as if she had absolutely <em>no idea <em>what he was talking about.

If he didn't know her any better, he'd start thinking that there was, indeed, nothing that she had brought with her... But he knew better.

And to get what he wanted, he'd need to go through extreme measures. He never thought that it would come to this, but he had no other choices.

Well, maybe he did, but he didn't have the time, nor the patience to think of them. He wanted to make another attack on the Seireitei soon, while their numbers were still low and they were all still recovering from his last attack. And until he found how _useful _Hinamori's gift was, he couldn't make his next move.

_Not for long, though, _he thought to himself before he called, "Ichimaru! I want you to get Hinamori and bring her to me... I'm tired of waiting."

The said man approached Aizen, grinning from ear to ear.

"Is it really necessary to jump to _that _solution, Aizen?" he asked mockingly. Obviously if Aizen was using an action of last resort was because he felt _defeated. _And Ichimaru enjoyed rubbing it in his face.

"Just bring her here," he said menacingly.

Ichimaru simply shrugged and went on to go and get what Aizen asked for.

* * *

><p>Okay, so fourth chapter done, and this week I'll be a little busy, so it might not only take two days for me to update, but I swear to have a new chapter up before Saturday!<p>

Anyways, comments, reviews, message, whatever you like!

I leave you here till next time!

Bye bye, now!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fourth chapter up! Woo!

Well, I don't really have much to say... so... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><em>She ran down the endless corridor, taking twists and turns and easily getting lost. When she finally decided that she had <em>no idea _where to go, she slid down the wall; breathing heavily._

_Footsteps could be heard down the hall. She looked, but only to see darkness, nothing else. She stopped breathing, trying not to make any sound; as soon as she did, the noise stopped... As if it were working under her command._

_The terrified girl, still holding her breath, slowly got back up and walked towards the other direction. She went as long as she could before she sucked in a big gust of air._

_The footsteps came along once more. She, trying to be brave, turned around to face it. _

_What, or more like _who_, she saw shocked her; making a break into a run, trying to find somewhere to hide._

_At some point, a big white wooden door appeared in her sight, at the end of the corridor. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, thinking, **I can't let him catch me. I can't let him catch me! **_

_She stopped in front of the door, her whole body shaking as she _still _heard the footsteps behind her. Een closer, if that were possible. _

_She reached the handle with a shaking hand and twisted the knob. She opened the door to an empty, dark space behind it._

_She stared in disbelief, **What am I going to do now? **_

_Her stalker was now right behind her; she could feel his breath running down her neck. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to make her body _stop _shaking..._

"_Join me..." he whispered in his taunting, velvet voice._

_She shook her head violently, **No... I'll never do it... **With that thought she jumped; without thinking or even rationalizing the idea. All she knew is that she needed to get away and that was her only escape... Even if it might lead to her death._

_But instead, she landed with a loud and hurtful **thud**. _

_She gave a small grunt as she got back up, rubbing her head soothingly. **Damn, where the hell am I now? **She asked herself as she looked at her surroundings._

_White._

_That's all she saw all around her; white walls, white bed, white furniture... She remembered this place somehow. A place that she's already been... How could she just forget?_

_She kept raking her brain, trying to find out where _this _was._

_After a few minutes of amounting to _nothing_, she decided to look around the room for a door, or a portal, or... _Something _that she could use to get the hell out of here._

_She ransacked the whole place, but still found nothing. And when she opened the drawer there were just a bunch of papers and a scroll underneath it all._

_**Wait... a scroll? **She thought to herself as she did a double check._

_Yup, that was definitely a scroll, but what was it doing here? In a place where it's so barren and there was nobody living here; at least, that's what she thought._

_She stared at the scroll intently, trying to guess what was inside it by looking at the symbol that was painted on it. It was a letter in a language that she did not recognize... Though she had a strong sense telling her to bring it with her; burn it, rip it into a million pieces, it didn't matter. As long as it was _out of here_, she'd be safe._

"_What do you have in your hands... Something for me perhaps?"_

_She turned around to see the man that's been terrifying her ever since she placed foot in the creepy hall. The man that had probably terrorized people his whole _life.

_Aizen._

_The girl standing before him suddenly started to feel protective and clutched the scroll close to her chest._

"_You're not going to get it," she said in a sad excuse of a _courageous _tone._

_He gave his evil little smirk and approached her; hand outstretched. He grabbed the front of her shihakusho and lifted her up._

_She desperately started to struggle, but to no avail._

"_Please... Let me... go," she choked out, hating the fact that she needed to grovel in front of a _bastard _like him._

_Aizen smirked and did so, making her land painfully on the ground. He crouched down to her eye level and grabbed her chin roughly, making her face him._

"_You know why I want you to join me, don't you?" he asked darkly._

_She slightly shook her head; which amused him._

_This encouraged him to go further and he leaned closer to her face._

"_Because you're just as evil as me," he declared. Seeing the confused expression on her face, he explained, "You let your _whole _division die right in front of your eyes. You _let _them all die to get more power, right?"_

_When she couldn't say anything, for the simple reason that she couldn't bring herself to let any words come out from her mouth, Aizen pushed even farther,_

"_And I have to say that I'm impressed... You went to a no-name seat; to a _fifth _seat. That's pretty amazing, don't you think? He asked, eyebrow quirked, awaiting her answer._

_That struck a nerve in the small girl. _

_She slowly got up on her own two feet and glared at Aizen, who was watching her every move. She approached him just as slowly; every step being menacing._

_When she was standing right in front of him, she did the only thing that she was _capable _to do at this very moment: punch him._

_The ex fifth captain stumbled backwards, feeling a little struck. To be honest, he would've never thought that she would be so bold and pull out a move like _that_._

"_No one... And I mean **no one **can talk about the thirteenth division like that, got it?" she said, no mercy in her voice. But, then again, it _was _Aizen, she wouldn't have any sympathy for him either way._

_Aizen started chuckling as he looked up at her._

"...kia!_"_

_Wait... that wasn't Aizen's voice..._

"Rukia! Wake up!_"_

_That voice... it sounded like... like..._

"Rukia!_"_

* * *

><p>Her eyes slowly started to open; her purple orbs peeking from behind her eye lids. What she saw was a blurry blob of white.<p>

Soon enough, things started to clear up and she could recognize the face of her captain, Hitsugaya.

"Captain... Are you okay?" she asked, her voice hoarse. She sat up, only to realize that she was drenched with cold sweat.

"What happened?" she asked, still trying to get out of that horrible dream.

"Why don't you tell me? I woke up to you screaming 'You're not going to get it'," he explained, staring at her with a face full of worry and concern.

Rukia took ina deep breath, trying to calm herself down, "It was just a bad dream... Nothing more. Sorry for disturbing you, Captain Hitsugaya."

Hitsugaya closed his eyes, trying to stay patient, as his eyebrow twitched. He always knew that the young Kuchiki was always _polite _and never wanted to cause any _trouble _to her superiors, but this was really starting to piss him off.

Maybe it was because he was simply used to that Hinamori would _always _tell him what's wrong, even if sometimes hedidn't really want to hear it. And now that Rukia _did not _want to tell him what was going on, it bothered him.

"I don't understand you, Rukia," he said, shaking his head, "with Renji and Ichigo, you act so—"

"Did you just call me by my first name?" she asked, interrupting him in the middle of his rant.

He raised an eyebrow, "What?" he said quickly, as if denying the fact that he _had_.

Rukia slowly nodded, "Yes... You just called me Rukia... The only other person that I might know that you were ever on first name basis was your childhood friend, Hinamori-fukutaichou."

She was quite aware that she was making a fuss over such a little thing, but this was Hitsugaya we were talking about. She had never expected their relationship to go farther than _captain _and _fifth seat_. Though, the revelation that Hitsugaya might even _consider _her a friend sort of made blood rush to her cheeks.

Hitsugaya pursed his lips and nodded meekly, "Well... You're not wrong about that..."

There was a moment of silence between them before Rukia finally sighed and laid back down on the couch.

"I'm not too sure what happened in my dream... It just didn't make sense," she started, turning her head to look at him; now looking down at her with worry and concern once again. That little awkward moment that happened a few minutes ago now forgotten.

She explained her dream the best she could. Even when she was done, Hitsugaya was still a little confused. But then again, he had to understand that sometimes dreams didn't make really make sense, either.

"What time is it, anyways?" Rukia asked, looking around to try and find a clock or something that might indicate her the time.

"Well, since it's almost sunrise, I'd say around four-thirty or five," he said, realizing that it was getting a little lighter outside.

Rukia, noticing how Hitsugaya kept shifting his weight from his kneeling position, sat up and patted the spot next to her.

"You're aloud to sit down. It _is _your home, after all."

He got up, but instead of sitting down beside her, he outstretched his hand and nudged his head towards the front door, "How about we go back to the roof and watch the sun rise before we have to go on the mission."

Rukia hesitated before taking his hand. His fingers closed around her hand and he guided her outside.

They stepped outside and went to the tenth division's roof, waiting for the sun to come out from the horizon.

Rukia laid herself down, hands behind her head as she asked, "Aren't you usually doing paperwork at this time?" She was feeling bold and added, "In fact, don't you usually just not sleep at all to try and finish your paperwork?"

Hitsugaya let out a breathless chuckle and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "Is that what you and your friends say about me? Well, then again, I've been told that I can be somewhat of a workaholic."

"_Somewhat_?" she said the words before even _thinking _about it. She nervously glanced at Hitsugaya, imagining just _what _his expression might be. She was even more surprised to see the smirk on his face.

"Letting ourselves loose this morning, now aren't we?" he said teasingly, finding it amusing as she turned her face the other way in embarrassment.

They then stayed in a comfortable silence the rest of the time that they were awaiting for the sun to rise. When it did, Hitsugaya smiled slightly, never getting used to it's beauty as it changed colors every moment it went higher in the sky, until it had finally risen and now the sun was simply shining.

But, for Rukia, this was an experience of a life time. She had never really got up so early to see such a thing happen, and now that she _had, _she was absolutely speechless. She could definitely say that it was the most _beautiful _thing she ever saw.

"Hm... I guess there are advantages of doing your work until early in the morning," Rukia pointed out, turning her head towards him and gave a toothy smile.

"Yo, what are you two doing up there," they heard the loud voice of Ichigo coming from beneath them.

"We need to leave for the mission in _two _hours!: he shouted up at them.

Rukia jolted up, Hitsugaya already on his feet.

"I'll meet you at the gate," her captain said before leaving quickly to get ready.

Rukia sighed and got up, dusting herself off. She jumped down the roof and stopped in front of Ichigo. They stared at each other, his eyebrow raised while his eyes kept darting between the roof and her. She immediately knew what he was implying and punched him on the arm for it.

"Nothing happened you moron," she said, rolling her eyes and started walking to the direction of her own home; also being Byakuya's home.

Ichigo eagerly caught up to her, being really curious, "Oh, come on, Rukia! You can't just leave me in the dark like that!"

Rukia stopped and turned to face him, "I'm not! I am simply pointing out to you that nothing happened between Captain Hitsugaya and I. He invited me to watch the sun rise with him and I accepted that is all. Do you see me asking you what happened between you and Yoruichi those nights where you were training with her?"

"That wasn't cool, Rukia. You really shouldn't go there," he said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

The indifferent girl simply shrugged and kept walking. Ichigo followed close behind. The rest of the way was kept silent until they arrived right in front of the Kuchiki mansion.

"You should probably go and check on Renji. He's probably still lazying around in his bed at this point. And if wake him up to early before leaving, we'll have to deal with a grumpy red head for the rest of the way," Rukia told Ichigo before walking into her home, hearing's Ichigo's voice say before she closed the door, "I'm on it."

She went up to her room and quickly packed her essentials; the whole time starting to feel nervous about this mission.

_What if my dream had something to do with the mission? What if it _actually _meant something? _She thought in a panic.

She had never really liked Hueco Mundo. She always felt like every step she took there might be a trap beneath her, or a random opponent will appear before her and she has to kill it to move on.

Now that she thought about, it sort of sounded like a _game_; you have to defeat the mini bosses to get to the final one. But there are objects that you need to get before getting to the boss. Which, in this case, would be Aizen.

_This is literally just a _game _to Aizen, _she realized in surprise, stopping whatever she was doing and staring at the wall, shocked.

She had _never _thought of it that way. But now she understood that Aizen really thought that he was stronger than everybody in the Seireitei. And everything they throw at him, he just finds it amusing.

Rukia's eyes darkened as she glared at the wall, "This time, Aizen... Will be your last minutes of terrorizing..."

* * *

><p>Rukia finished packing and went to the gate; instantly realizing that she was the last one there. She quickly said an apology and they were on their way.<p>

She felt relieved when they didn't make too much of a fuss over her tardiness. She already knew that it had been a long and hard discussion for her to be accepted on this mission. Being on this mission was like an honor to her and she didn't want to let anyone down. She didn't really start on the right track.

_At least it's all people that I know personally,_ she thought while looking around. Ichigo and Renji probably cared the less since they were her best friends. Then there was Yoruichi and Kyoraku, which she guessed that it didn't bother them so much since they were chatting away as if everything was perfectly normal. But they were probably talking about the mission.

Rukia looked at Kenpachi and Yachiru and easily dismissed them. Kenpachi never really cared _when _they leaved; as long as he gets his bloodshed, he honestly didn't care. And Yachiru followed whatever Kenpachi did, so that ruled them out.

Then there was the two first seats of the tenth division; Hitsugaya and Matsumoto.

"You're worrying too much, Rukia," Renji said coming up beside her. She looked up at him with a clueless expression.

"Worrying too much about what?"

Renji snorted, "How stupid do you think I am? Do you think that we don't see you looking around anxiously?"

She sighed, "I was hoping that I was being discreet," she said and looked up in front of them. All there she saw far away was a bunch of trees altogether.

Yoruichi, who was leading the group to Hueco Mundo, stopped. Which made every one stop behind her. She turned towards the group.

"From here on out we need to shun-po to Hueco Mundo. We can't afford to lose anymore time. We need to get there before Aizen decides to put that scroll into use," she explained.

"I don't think he even knows that there's a scroll right under his nose," Rukia said suddenly, surprising everybody.

"What makes you say that?" Kyouraku asked, Rukia having peaked his interest.

Hitsugaya gave her a harsh stare, telling her to keep quiet about her dream. Sure, it had sounded like an odd dream and he never really _did _understand it, but he didn't want to give false hope to everyone. It would be better if everybody thought that they were on a time limit; they would be moving faster and this mission would end sooner.

Rukia, realizing the harsh look that Hitsugaya gave her, shrugged, "Just... Just a feeling that I have. I mean, he hasn't attacked the Seireitei yet with it. I'd think that he would get the scroll and then immediately attack... It was just a theory..." she finished on a small note.

Yoruichi nodded, "I've thought of that possibility as well, but we can't relax based on that. That might be what Aizen wants. If he doesn't have the scroll, then that makes this mission easier for us. But we can't waste any time to wait and find out. Let's go," she finished and went into a shun-po; everybody hot on her steps.

Hitsugaya went close to Rukia and talked low enough for just her to hear, "I apologize if it seemed like I didn't want you to try and help out, but—"

"That's fine, Captain, I understand. After all, it _was _just a dream. But I just can't shake the feeling that that dream _meant _something," she shook her head exasperatedly, "It just seemed so real. When you woke me up, I felt like _that _was the dream."

All Hitsugaya could do was shrug. He really had no idea what to respond to _that. _Yes, he had weird dreams before that seemed to be real, but never had he woken up thinking that reality was his imagination.

"You don't need to worry, Captain. I'm just a little a shaken, that's all," she said and continued on; her face showing no signs of uneasiness anymore. Just like the normal Rukia.

Hitsugaya couldn't help but to notice how she could change from one moment to another; one second she can be all friendly and laughing, while the other second she's all business and ready to fight.

_She's like the exact opposite of Hinamori, _he thought, and was instantly surprised. For some reason, these days he found himself comparing Rukia to Hinamori, or vice versa, very often.

His thoughts were then interrupted with Matsumoto popping up right beside him, "What got you thinking so much, Captain?" she asked with a little smirk on her face.

The man being spoke to didn't even answer the question. He really didn't have the patience to deal with his lieutenant right now. All he wanted right now was to get to Hueco Mundo, bring the scroll and, most importantly, Hinamori back.

Matsumoto gave a small frown and nudged her captain, "You can't just ignore me, Captain! I asked you nicely didn't I?"

Hitsugaya sighed and tilted his head towards her, "Matsumoto, I will tell you this once, and once only... Please, just keep quite..."

The oranged haired woman laughed out loud, "Oh, you never fail to humor me, Captain. You know very well that I can't stop talking," she exclaimed with a smile.

He cursed under his breath; needing to remind himself that Matsumoto wasn't so easy to deal with. He had spent so much time with Rukia that he had actually _forgotten _about how it was to have Matsumoto's company around.

His thoughts were interrupted by the whole group stopping in front of a portal. Everyone stood still, waiting for Yoruichi to say what would happen next. She turned around to face the group.

"Alright, when we go into Hueco Mundo, we will take three separate ways, so we need to make three groups. Each and every group will have one person who has already been in Hueco Mundo," she started to explain, looking at each and every one of them to make sure they were following.

"First group will consist of me, Kyouraku and Renji. Second will be Ichigo, Kenpachi and Yachiru."

"Wait, wait, what! I don't wanna be with this guy! He'll probably try to kill me on the way!" Ichigo complained, never really liking the captain of the eleventh division.

"Stop whining, Ichigo! I am making the groups as I see fit. If you have a problem then you can just go on alone," she said harshly and stared at him with a hard expression; daring him to go into that portal alone.

Ichigo stepped back and kept quiet.

Yoruichi nodded, now satisfied, and continued on, "Third and last group, Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Rukia. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, nobody stepping up to object or to add anything. Yoruichi turned back to face the portal.

This was it... This is where it all started, or it all ended, depending on the way you would look at it. This was the final mission that would bring the end to this war. Either Aizen would win and this world would crumble into ruins under his feet. Or they get the scroll back and defeated Aizen once and for all.

All they could was _hope _that everything would turn out the way they expected it.

"Everyone ready?" Yoruichi asked.

They all stood straight and tall, proving that they were ready to go and fight. Full of different thoughts went through their heads as they stared at the portal.

"Alright, then, let's go."

With that said, they all stepped through the portal, preparing for the biggest battle that could end everything.

* * *

><p>Okay! Ending <em>right <em>before they actually get to Hueco Mundo. And just to let you know that I'm leaving for Otakuthon this weekend, so I can't update till after Sunday.

Other than that, I leave you here till next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hello! I'm back!

Yeah, sorry for not updating in a while, but I started this full-time job in baby sitting before school starts and it's taking up a lot of my time. I literally started _right _after I came back from my anime convention. I apologize once more and hopefully things will get better.

This chapter do have fighting scenes in them and hopefully I wrote them well enough. For some reason, every time I write a fighting scene it just doesn't seem potent enough...

Anyways, enjoy the sixth chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p>They stopped for a moment to stare at the white and barren place around them. Not one sound emanating anywhere except for the cold night wind. The moon was up high; half crescent moon, Rukia realized. It always seemed to stay that way, no matter how many times she came to Hueco Mundo.<p>

The weight of that thought pondered on her. _That's right... We're in Hueco Mundo. _She swallowed hard and stared at a far away place where Aizen's place was supposed to be. _I will take my revenge, Aizen, once and for all. _

"From here on we separate," Yoruichi spoke up, "We can't give Aizen, or any of his slaves, a chance to get us all at once." She edged closer to Kyouraku and Renji and stared at the others to go to their own groups.

Rukia started heading towards her captain, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a hard expression, directed at her, on her childhood friend. With a brotherly Ichigo staring at her as well.

"You better make it out alive, Rukia," Renji said through gritted teeth. He wished that he could bring her in his own group and make sure that she's safe, but he also knew that Rukia was stronger than people thought and he wasn't going to make the mistake to underestimate her. He didn't want to make this sound like a final goodbye, but he just wanted to be certain.

Rukia gave him a cocky smile, "I made it once, I'm sure that I'll make it a second time. And this time with even _better _results. The real inquisition here is which one will get to Aizen first?" she asked with no fear in her voice, which made Renji sigh in relief.

Of course, she was acting tough on the outside, but on the inside her heart was thumping so hard in it's ribcage she was afraid it might burst. She wasn't so much afraid of how much Aizen had gotten _stronger_, but more to the point that she was scared to find out what he had up his sleeve for them. He obviously knew that they were here to attack. If not, he would soon.

"Same goes for you, Ichigo!" Renji barked at his rival, "If you die now, I won't be able to woop your ass anymore!"

Ichigo scoffed and grinned at his friend, "Please, I'd have to _be _dead for you to even have a chance to hurt me!"

Rukia's smile softened and she started back to her group, glancing at Hitsugaya; who she now realized had been staring at the 'three musketeers'. She bit her bottom lip and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"We'll find Hinamori alive, I promise."

He gave her a small smile, their eyes locking for a split second, sharing a moment that would only stay in between them. Just as soon as it had started, he faced his lieutenant, face serious and impassive and they both nodded to each other; as if already knowing what was going to be said.

"Let's go, Rukia," Hitsugaya said and the first group were now gone.

Next was Renji and his comrades that went off a different way. Then it was Ichigo, the 11th division's captain with his lieutenant on his shoulder.

"Okay, first thing's first: We don't kill the people that are in our team! Got it?" Ichigo said wearily, starting to walk in a certain direction.

Kenpachi passed him, smacking him with a wicked grin on his face, "As long as you don't get in my ay everything's going to be alright, got it, kid?"

"Yeah, let's go and kill Aizen for good!" Yachiru screamed happily and started laughing like this sort of mission happened every day.

Kenpachi laughed as well and went to follow the strawberry head that was leading them to the bloodshed that he has been waiting for so long.

* * *

><p>After a few hours of shun-po, nonstop; Rukia, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto finally stopped, staring at the white building looming over them intimidatingly; although inviting them, at the same time... to their worst nightmare.<p>

"From here on, you take the lead, Kuchiki," Hitsugaya told her and gestured for her to keep on going.

Rukia took a step back instead, "Excuse me?" she exclaimed, bewildered. "I've never in my life lead a mission. I don't know how to do so, Captain."

"Rukia, you're the only one that knows these grounds," Matsumoto said in her sisterly voice.

Though, even if Hitsugaya started feeling close to the young Kuchiki these past few days, he still had little patient. And her insecurity wasn't helping at _all. _

"Well, you had to figure that one day you would need to take on a mission. Technically, you don't even need training for such things. You _are _the one who knows most about Hueco Mundo in this three-man cell, and you _are _the one that will be leading us from here on, understand?" he said, watching her expectantly.

Matsumoto held in a little chuckle as Rukia nodded obediently. _No wonder our captain likes her so much,_ she thought, feeling amused. Though the thought didn't last long as she took another look around and decided to get back down to business.

Rukia started for the entrance and was about to open the doors when they swung open themselves. She stared at the open hallway that was right in front of them, waiting for the three to walk in.

"Looks like we were already invited," Rukia muttered before going in. After all three walked through, the doors swung closed behind them.

Instead of making any reaction towards the fact that they were now _trapped _within Aizen's nest, Rukia kept leading on. There would be no turning back until Aizen was truly _dead_.

They moved fast and in a hurry, taking twist and turns that came from instinct and nothing else. Rukia very well knew that they just needed to keep moving until Aizen decided he wanted to see them. Until then, they would probably find themselves running around and around in circles.

Suddenly, Rukia had the urge to stop as she felt uneasy, feeling a presence that she had felt on her last visit here to Hueco Mundo, when they went to save Orohime.

"Get out of the way!" she screamed out as she herself rolled out of the way of the shadow figure that was coming down on them.

She looked back to make sure that her teammates were safe. Once it was confirmed, she looked back to the now clearly seen woman standing tall strong with short, messy blond hair with three braided locks and green, piercing eyes... Harribel; rank three of all the espadas.

"Be careful, she is very dangerous!" Rukia warned them as she stared hard at the woman before her, trying to not show a trace of fear.

"Who is she?" Hitsugaya asked, coming up beside her, Matsumoto doing the same.

Instead of Rukia explaining who the third espada was, she took the liberty to do the introductions herself, "I am Tier Harribel, the third strongest espada in Hueco Mundo," she finished, staring at them daringly, as if _wanting _them to try and attack her.

Instinctively, Hitsugaya stood protectively in front of the petite girl, while Matsumoto stood behind both of them, ready to be back up if needed.

But, before anything could actually happen, they were interrupted by a familiar voice right behind them, "If you want someone to fight, I don't mind taking you on, _Harribel._"

They all turned their heads to see Yoruichi standing with her arms crossed and a cocky smirk on her face; with Renji and Kyouraku not too far behind.

"Yo... ruichi... I thought _I_... was the leader... of this... mission!" Renji panted out, breathless. Obviously the ex-captain of the second division had decided to go on ahead of them; her having already been in this place as well, she moved at her own pace.

"All of you, go on, I'll take care of her," Yoruichi declared and everyone nodded, not daring going against the superior woman's orders.

"Renji, we'll have take the lead and keep going... Soon enough, Aizen will let us in," Rukia told him once she had joined him.

The next minute Rukia, Renji, who were now leading the group together, Hitsugaya, Kyouraku and Matsumoto went on their way, leaving Yoruichi behind.

* * *

><p>As they kept going, they left more and more comrades behind, for the sake of the group to keep on moving. First, they were stopped by Ichimaru; who, apparently, had been told to dispose of them. Matsumoto decided that she could take care of her childhood friend and told them to keep going. Second, they bumped into Stark, the number one strongest espada, and Kyouraku was the one that volunteered to take him on. Third, they had to face the eighth espada, Szayel Aporro. Renji told Rukia and Hitsugaya to go and find Aizen and he would take care of the pink haired scientist.<p>

Now, it was the original group, minus Matsumoto. The couple decided to stop and rest for a few minutes; at the same time trying to plan what they were going to do next. Realizing that now they were only two and knowing very well that they couldn't separate anymore, because that's _exactly _what Aizen wanted; to get them each in different positions and it would make an easier kill.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Hitsugaya asked, his head tilted back and his eyes closed; thinking.

Rukia shrugged, "All we can do is move on and at some point Aizen should turn up. And if he hasn't yet, it means that he has something else for us in mind... Something that I'd rather not find out." She looked around warily, as if waiting for the next trap to appear right in front of them.

"I don't think we're going to find Hinamori," the tenth captain said, out of the blue.

She was slightly taken aback by his sudden pessimistic mood. Before even getting to Hueco Mundo, that's all he was motivated to do. And now he decided that it was time to give up?

"Why would you say that, Captain? I mean, wasn't Hinamori-fukutaichou the only reason why you accepted to go on this mission." It wasn't a question, she was simply stating what she knew.

That's when Hitsugaya opened his eyes to stare at the girl who was criticizing him. Honestly, he probably would've never admitted that that was the main reason why he had went on this mission. He knew very well that defeating Aizen should be his one and only reason, but he couldn't help it. Every minute that passed by before the mission, all he had in mind was his best friend... Hoping that he'd be able to find her safe and sound.

"I'll take your silence as confirmation," Rukia muttered under her breath as she stared at the ground thoughtfully.

"Okay, I'll admit that, yes, Momo was why I accepted this mission, but now I ask you: Why did _you _accept?" Hitsugaya asked with a raised eyebrow, feeling clever.

"It was an order from Yamamoto-genryūsai, I could never decline," she said matter-of-factly, standing up to face him.

Hitsugaya got up as well and walked up to her, looking down at her determined face.

"Well, I don't believe you. That is obviously what everybody _should _answer, but we all know that everyone has a different reason to actually _be _on this mission... What's yours?"

Rukia was about to answer when she was suddenly very aware of the proximity of their bodies. So close that she could hear him breathing and feel his body heat. She kept trying to make sound come out of her mouth but all she could do is stare in those deep, turquoise eyes.

She vigorously shook her head and stepped back, trying to hide her flushed face.

"W-We better leave now. We need to keep moving or we might be in trouble," she declared and started in the right direction, avoiding her captain's eyes.

Hitsugaya stared at the leaving figure, confused at the change of mood. He shrugged it off and went to follow her.

* * *

><p>Yoruichi and Harribel had been fighting for at least three hours—or had it been longer?—and both weren't even out of breath. They weren't <em>really <em>fighting, but more like they were sizing each other up. Every time that Yoruichi thought that she had finally figured this girl out, she did changed her tactics completely, as if she knew _exactly _what she was thinking.

"How about we take things to the next level," Harribel suggested as they faced each other.

The golden-eyed shinigami smirked and crossed her arms, "Alright, I'm ready whenever you are."

Harribel gave a very small smile behind the cloth that covered her mouth. She slowly reached up to the sword on her back and pulled it out in one swift movement. She held it in her hands, ready to fight at any moment.

"You make the first move," the third espada said coolly.

Yoruichi shrugged, "Suit yourself." With that said she lunged for the woman in front of her, going for the neck, hoping to paralyze her for at least a moment so she could finish off her opponent. But, she had obviously underestimated Harribel as she easily blocked the attack with her sword.

It went on like this for a while; Yoruichi making a hit and Harribel either blocking or dodging it, or the other way around. Things were getting repetitive until Yoruichi finally landed a hit on the third espada, making her fly backwards into the white wall behind her.

She jumped up, swinging her foot back to smash where Harribel's face was supposed to be, but she had already disappeared behind her and sliced a wound in Yoruichi's arm.

She whipped her purple head around to face the one who had injured her. Yoruichi took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. _It might be a little too soon to use this, but I can't waste anymore time with her._ She thought to herself before releasing her power, saying, "Shunko!"

Harribel's eyes slightly widened, feeling a little surprised, but mostly she was _intrigued_.

"What are you going to do next?" she asked skeptically.

Without answering, Yoruichi flash stepped right behind her opponent and hit her spinal cord. Harribel arched her back and quickly turned around to protect herself. Only to find out that her attacker had once again disappeared. She turned the other way to stop the attack just in time.

Harribel found it a struggle to keep up to the 'Goddess of Flash', but she was handling it well. Yoruichi was going in a routine that she quickly adapted to and stopped every attack.

When she disappeared from sight once more, she expected the woman to be behind her again. But, to her surprise, she was nowhere to be found.

"Wha—?" She couldn't finish her sentence as she saw a shadow looming over her head. She looked up, too late, to find Yoruichi's foot in her face. She flew five feet back and rolled onto the ground.

"You think I'd be so stupid as to do the same thing over and over again? No, that's your style, espada," she taunted, the same smirk on her face.

Harribel got back up, shaking her head to make sure she stayed conscious. The insult hadn't affected her at all; she knew very well that Yoruichi was just trying to make her loose her cool.

"If that was the best you got, then you're in for a surprise," she declared before going into her resurrection, Tiburon.

Yoruichi watched with interest, having waiting for this very moment. _Knowing _that the only way that she'd be able to defeat her would be when she was at the fullest of her strength.

"So, let's find out how powerful your release proves to be," she said before going for the first attack.

Harribel, without wasting any time, threw her opponent back with the water that she manipulated.

The one attacked smacked into the wall, hard. She gritted her teeth and slid herself up the wall, panting a little.

"Well, well... Finally, things are getting interesting..."

* * *

><p>"Am I the only one who finds this like a déjà vu?" Ichimaru said, his fox grin still plastered on his face as his and Matsumoto's swords were locked.<p>

She gritted her teeth and pushed him back, "I don't know what you mean, Gin. Please, enlighten me," she said, her breaths becoming shallow. They had been at this for at least a few hours and he seemed to be unscratched as she kept trying to catch her breath. The only way she actually _knew _that he was also getting tired was because he kept on talking less and less, trying to keep his breath.

"Well, when Aizen made his betrayal known to everyone, we got in a little showdown back then, too, didn't we?" he pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Instead of answering to his remark, she just made another attack, going for his shoulder; which he easily blocked.

"You keep forgetting that you _can't _beat me, Rangiku," he whispered in her ear, "As long as you don't let go of the past, you'll never find the strength to beat me."

She looked him straight in the eyes, even if they were closed, and growled, "You haven't even seen what I got in store for you!"

She pushed him back once more and brought up her zanpakuto, making it point towards the man standing in front of her.

"Growl, Haineko!" she said, then watched as her sword dissipated into little, microscopic pieces. She channeled for it to envelope Ichimaru and crush him, proving to him that she was able to defeat him and that she _didn't _dwell on the past.

When the sand reformed into her original zanpakuto, Ichimaru was nowhere in sight. She smirked and took in a deep breath, leaning back. But, instead of hitting the wall that was _supposed _to be behind her, she hit a rock hard chest. Two long arms wrapped around her torso and brought her close.

"You can always join me, Rangiku. I'm sure Aizen wouldn't mind," he said, resting his head upon her shoulder, as if they had all the time in the world.

Matsumoto's fists clenched, her whole body tense as she tried to not think of those times back then when Ichimaru was always there to save her and how, in the end, he had made the best decisions for their survival... Could this be another one? Was she being completely ignorant to the fact that maybe her childhood friend was right once again?

She shook him off and faced him, "If all you're going to do is talk, then I'm going to ask you to walk away. I don't want to hear any more of your bullshit. I'm never going to betray the Seireitei; I stay loyal to the city I swore to protect!" she screamed out and immediately realized how he shifted his weight uncomfortably from one foot to another. Though, that was the only sign that showed that what she had said had _actually _affected him.

"I never really _was _on anyone's side, Rangiku. Everything I do and every decision I make is for my own benefits," he started explaining, "Everybody always seems to think that Aizen has control of me; but the truth is that I am here on my own accord."

Matsumoto set her jaw and scowled at him. She didn't want to believe a word he was saying, but knowing Ichimaru, that was probably why he joined Aizen... Because it seemed _amusing_.

"I told you, Gin... If all you're going to do is talk, I'm going to ask you to leave..." she said in a cold, menacing tone.

Ichimari slightly raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He turned the other way and started down the hall. He looked over his shoulder at her to say, "As long as you don't try to follow me. Let's just call this match a draw and make sure we never cross paths again. Because next time I won't go so easy on you, Rangiku."

She leaned back and sheathed her sword, frowning.

"No worries, I'm use to you leaving me... Things never change with you," she said under her breath and watched his leaving back turn the corner and disappearing from her view.

She looked up at the ceiling, "Why me?"

* * *

><p>"You never answered my question," Hitsugaya pointed out after an hour of going around and around this white, barren palace. Along the way, they had fought a few low ranked arrancars that they easily disposed of.<p>

"What question, Captain?" she asked, looking straight ahead of her, still avoiding his gaze. She knew exactly what question he meant, but she was just buying time so that another awkward moment wouldn't occur.

"Why did you want to go on this mission?"

Honestly, she thought that he would've caught on by now, since he _was _one of the shinigamis that had helped to save her from her execution; and _everyone _knew what happened to her when Aizen betrayed them all right after that. Rukia simply shrugged it off and started explaining,

"As you are aware that I did have the Hougyouku inside of my body," she waited for him to nod before continuing, "Aizen was the one to extract it from me... The pain that I was put through simply for him to gain more power... I will never forgive him until understands _exactly _what is pain..."

Silence fell between them once again, before Rukia spoke up again, "Why do you care so much about Hinamori, Hitsu—_Captain _Hitsugaya."

She finally stopped to turn and face him, wanting to hear the answer face to face. But, when she turned around, Hitsugaya had kept walking, and she bumped into him, losing her balance.

He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her up, keeping her from falling. He looked down at her surprised face and, just now, did he realize how big and innocent her eyes seemed. Though, there was still fierceness and determination in them.

_How did he never notice this before?_

Slowly, but surely, he started leaning down; closer and closer to her lips. He had no idea what had gotten over him, but he had a sudden urge to kiss the girl that he was currently holding in his arms.

"Shiro-kun..." Until _she _appeared.

Rukia was the first to pull back and take a step away from her captain. She stared, horrified to see the one that they had been speaking of just moments before... before something _almost _happened.

"M-Momo..." Hitsugaya said, surprised.

The one named took a few steps forward, stepping more into the light. Now, Hitsugaya could take a better look at his childhood friend; now clothed in the usual Hueco Mundo white robe. Only to realize little traits that tipped him off.

Like how her hair was loose and down to her shoulders, not in it's usual bun. Or how her skin seemed more pale than usual, almost as if she was glowing or didn't have enough sun of the duration she was here. Or how, now, she stood taller and more proud, as if she just _knew _that she could defeat anyone.

"Wha... What happened to you?" he asked, aghast.

"You've been bothering Aizen, Shiro... Right when he's in the middle of planning his final move against Seireitei," she in a sort of mocking voice; one that he thought he would _never _hear coming out of her lips.

"And so," she continued, giving him a taunting smirk, "he asked me to come and get rid of you and your little friends," she said in a cold and monotone voice. It's as if he couldn't even recognize her.

Hinamori opened the front of her robe, so that she could now freely reach for her zanpakuto, preparing to fight.

What they saw made them gasp in horror.

"Let's finish this once and for all..." she said, as if not even caring that there was a big black hole right in the middle of her chest, with the number eleven printed at the bottom of her torso.

* * *

><p>Done! Okay, so just to let you know that I did use Halibel's japanese name (Harribel), which is written with r's, so no you don't need to tell me that I made a mistake. I'm just more used to writing it that way.<p>

Anyways, I hope you understood that last sentence that now Hinamori is an arrancar. I don't know if I made myself clear enough and I sort of wanted to end this chapter on a dramatic note, so... yeah.

Well, that's about all I have to say, and I'll try to update sooner, but I _am _still babysitting this week and this weekend I am celebrating my birthday, so we shall see! And then school starts, so I'll have even less time, but I will still try!

Alright, I leave you all here till next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7

Helloooooo! I am back and ready to post! Well, back on fanfiction... I wasn't really gone anywhere :P

Anyways, just like to say that I am sorry for not having updated in the last two weeks, I will try to do a better job at it, but school _is _taking a lot of my time as well. And I just got this massive writer's block as well! It was like a huge brick wall in my head that wouldn't let me get through to all the wonderful ideas behind it. So I took a jack-hammer and for two weeks I worked on breaking it and got myself through and then BAM! I broke through and wrote this! :)

But in all seriousness, I was in quite a jam. I had a bunch of idea for the Momo, Toushiro and Rukia scene, but we all know that that's not how it works! Gotta make the public wait and read more! ;P

And another few things to mention here is that I am making a collaboration with LeaveTheCoffeeIfYouWantToLive; it is a crossover about Durarara and Naruto, named _Durarara in Naruto!_ (original, ain't it?). And if you can't find it (I dunno, for some reason I can't), just go on her profile and it will be there! We would like all the reviews we can get; comments, criticism, request, anything you'd like to put! And if by any chance you do not know Durarara, then you should definitely go and check it out! It is definitely an anime in my top tens!

Well, getting back to LeaveTheCoffeeIfYouWantToLive, you should also check out her other stories, as well. They are really good and well made. She does many crossovers (for you crossovers lovers out there!) and she does from different animes and such. To give you a heads up she has made fanfics about Criminal Minds, Hetalia - Axis Powers, Harry Potter, Gargoyles, Bleach, Naruto, Baccano!, and Durarara!. I promise you that she's worth checking out.

And someone else I'd like to promote (yeah, this intro is pretty long :P), this person's penname is Saint Sky. She has wrote a fanfic of HitsuxRuki; it is called _Doll Master_. Don't know if you heard of it or not, but either way it is really good! Definitely one of my favorites. She might be in a hold up right now in the story, but i'm sure if she got support from even _more _fans that she'd appreciate it!

I mean, you guys are the reason why _I _keep going! Love you guys and thank you for not bailing on me yet! And now, without further ado... I present to you chapter seven!

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach... Only because I'm not allowed...

* * *

><p>Harribel was the first one to react, not giving Yoruichi any time to recover. She dashed straight for her with her sword; ready to pierce her opponent.<p>

Though Yoruichi swiftly stepped aside and dodged the attack. She pivoted on her heal and was about to hit Harribel on the pressure point in her neck; until the said espada quickly reacted by grabbing her wrist and twisting it.

Instead of trying to counter act it, Yoruichi spun with her wrist, and as soon as she landed she went to kick Harribel in the head.

For almost an hour it kept going back and forth; one attacked and the other one either dodged or counter attacked. When Harribel realized that she was losing stamina, and fast, as Yoruichi seemed as if she hadn't even made a move yet, she decided that it would be time to end things once and for all.

She brought up her sword and pointed it at her opponent.

"I have to say that you were definitely a valuable opponent, Yoruichi Shihoin... But I'm afraid I need to end things here," she said coolly.

Yoruichi stood at the ready, not sure what to expect as Harribel slowly brought up her sword, pointing towards her opponent. Yoruichi squinted her eyes as she watched the water coming out of her sort and forming a sort of blue shield around the top of her sword; almost looking like a shark's tooth.

Before she could even stimulate some sort of theory as to what it was, she needed to quickly dodge the blue bolt that was coming straight for her. Though, she couldn't catch a break as she landed and saw another bolt coming towards her.

She kept flipping, dodging all the attacks until she _seemingly _got hit; in Harribel's eyes anyways. She ceased her attacks, thinking that she had finally hit her. Only to be surprised by feeling a sudden sharpness in her neck.

"Ugh..." She glanced behind to see Yoruichi's foot contact with her face; feeling herself flying backwards, into the wall once more.

"You espadas are so naive," Yoruichi scoffed at her; standing straight and tall, hand on hip, looking down on Harribel.

She slowly got back up, wiping the blood from her mouth while panting. As much as she hated to admit it, this women was starting to get on her nerves. Once again, she pointed her sword at the smirking woman before her and muttered,

"_Cascada..._"

Once again, Yoruichi found herself speechless as a big void of water was coming straight for her. It expanded so far from wall to wall and ceiling to floor; there was no way that Yoruichi could even _possibly _imagine a way to dodge such an attack. All she could do was stand there, hoping that she could survive this attack.

All she could do was close her eyes as the impact hit her... _hard. _She felt her mind going numb as she swirled into the vortex. Honestly, she hadn't expected the attack to be so powerful. Maybe she should've tried to get out of it, 'cause now, she wasn't even sure if she was going to make it.

_You better come back alive. _

The words that Ichigo kept saying over and over to everyone... It suddenly inspired her. He was _right_. There's now way that she's going to lose against one of Aizen's minions. For God's sake, she was the leader of this mission!

Harribel stopped her attack, expecting that she was probably dead by now. What she was surprised to see was Yoruichi kneeling on the ground, breathing heavily.

She lifted her head to face Harribel, "You're right, espada. It's gotta end here."

She swiftly got up to her feet and disappeared out of the third espada's sight. Her first instinct was to look above her, not wanting to fall for the same trick; but it seemed that Yoruichi evolved throughout the battle and kicked her right in the middle of her spine.

Harribel flinched, arching her back. She spun around to face Yoruichi, but she was already gone and in her back again.

Already that in the beginning she had trouble to follow the 'Goddess of Flash', but now that she was losing her energy, she found this _very _difficult to keep up with. It seemed that she could always catch Harribel by surprise. Every time that she thought she had finally understood her pattern, she changed her tactics.

"I am _not _going to lose!" Harribel growled and swung her sword furiously behind her, finally hitting her opponent.

Without even flinching, Yoruichi continued on with her attacks.

"Wha—?" she couldn't even finish before she received Yoruichi's foot in her face. That being the last straw, she flew back and onto the ground, her vision getting blurry.

Yoruichi approached her, kicking her sword away. Harribel's _Tiburon _died out; she not having any more strength to keep it up.

Her opponent found herself chuckling. "You know, it's a sad day when you find yourself getting motivated by a seventeen year old. I, who used to be the the very definition of motivation. Ha, don't you find it amusing?" She finished in a mocking tone.

Harribel sighed, leaning back to stare at the ceiling above her, "You definitely are a worthy opponent. Never in all of my life have I been defeated." After that being said, she started coughing, feeling blood in her mouth. She hadn't even realized she had been bleeding until now.

Yoruichi watched as Harribel, the third espada, took her last breath. She took a deep breath and looked down the white hallway.

"I guess it's time to go and catch up to the others."

* * *

><p>Kyouraku and Stark, within all this time, had been chatting. They decided to stall things, getting to know one another. Though, things were ruined once Ichimaru passed by.<p>

"Well, well, I guess you don't seem to understand what Aizen meant when he told you to _get rid of the enemy_, Stark," he said with that foxy grin on his face.

Stark sighed and stared at the man beside him, "I know what it means, Gin. I was just softening up my opponent so I could attack him by surprise."

Ichimaru chuckled and shrugged it off, "It's not me who's complaining about it. But, if I were you, I'd hurry up... Unless you don't mind dealing with a grumpy boss," he finished and left the room.

Once again, he sighed and glanced at Kyoraku. There was a moment of silence between the two before the espada spoke up,

"You know, what we could do is simply pretend to fight until everything's done," he suggested. Stark wasn't the kind of guy that liked getting hurt for no reason. The only reason why he had even accepted to be one of Aizen's _minions_, as they call it, was only because... Well, he didn't really have a choice.

Kyouraku gave a rough chuckle, "As much as I'd like to do so, I am under orders from my head captain as well."

Stark's lips fell into a frown as he unsheathed his sword, holding it by his side. He wasn't happy that the eighth captain had declined his offer, because now he'd have to go thourhg a pointless battle that he very well knew he'd win to... At least that's what he kept telling himself.

The captain took out his swords as well, "You can make the first move, to start things off."

And that was exactly what the number one espada did. Instead of starting with a big attack, he did a simple _Cero_, warming up. A blue energy started forming itself in front of Stark's hole in his chest.

It blasted straight for Kyouraku, who easily dodged it. Though the wall behind him gained a massive hole that showed the outside of Hueco Mundo.

He glanced at the whole that his opponent made and raised an eyebrow, "If you're trying to tell me that you'd rather fight outside, you could've just asked," he pointed at the hole, "'Cause now you've made quite the mess."

Stark let out a laugh and gestured towards the outside, "Well, alright then."

When they both set foot on the barren floor that was Hueco Mundo, they didn't waste any time to attack each other. For the first few minutes, they were only warming up, until Kyouraku was the first to stop.

"I say we don't dally any longer than we have to, Stark," Kyouraku said, bringing up both of his swords in a cross-like position. He started reciting a poem-like speech until he was fully into his Shikai. A flash appeared, and then, in his hands, he held Katen Kyōkotsu who had tranformed into a pair of huge, heavily-curved, black Chinese scimitars with silver edges.

Stark shrugged, not even _thinking _about going into his resurrection; at least not until his opponent at least goes into bankai. Without wasting any more time, he hurriedly went to Kyouraku's back, ready slash him.

But he had obviously underestimated Kyouraku as he easily blocked his attack. He didn't really know much about Stark, but he had heard that this espada was extremely skilled in Sonido. So, he was ready for everything that he would throw at him.

Kyouraku jumped back and held up his swords, calling for Bushōgoma; large wind blades went straight for Stark and enveloped him in a little tornado. Even if he tried to dodge it, he had failed and was now stuck in Kyouraku's attack.

Although, he did seem to forget that Stark is the number _one_ espada. He didn't get his title for nothing. One of the reasons why Aizen had chosen him was for his endurance. Even if he were to get hit by an immense attack, he could simply shake it off and keep on going... Certainly if he was in his Resurrection; _Los Lobos._

And that was the first thing that the pink clothed captain noticed as the the wind dispersed itself and he found Stark in his resurrection form. Kyouraku gave a little mocking smirk,

"Hm, I wonder what made you want to go to your last resort so soon, Stark."

He leaned back, "Well, you see, Aizen is probably already mad, and I don't want him to get any mor furious than he already might be. So, I'm just speeding things along," he said smugly, lifting his sword and pointing it at his opponent.

"I guess this is how it—" Stark was cut off as a huge wave of power swept over them.

_No._ He knew this power too well. The only thing that he could honestly say that he might _fear. _He had only felt it once and it was enough to know that right now he should be leaving this place as soon as possible.

"Well, it seems that Aizen finally decided to get involved," the first espada said, acting like he really didn't care. When in reality he was trying to find a reason to leave.

"What do you mean?" Kyouraku asked warily, not liking the look in Stark's eyes. To be honest, he had never encountered power like this before. The only person he could think to compare to was Yamamoto-genryūsai.

Stark flat out laughed, "I think you can guess for yourself, Shunsui. But, what I do suggest to you is that you turn around and go back to Seireitei," he said in all seriousness. "Unless you have a death wish, that is."

Before Kyouraku could add anything, Stark had already disappeared out of sight. Which made him start to wonder about the others. Were they okay? Were they stuck in Hueco Mundo with that rage of power?

Now, he could do the same as Stark and flee; that was the _safest _thing to do. But Kyouraku would never leave a comrade behind. He had been chosen for this mission for a reason. Yamamoto had very well let them know that this could mean sacrificing their lives against _Aizen_. And if this were Aizen's doing, that's exactly what he was going to do.

With that thought in his mind, he hurriedly went back into Hueco Mundo and went straight for the source of this incredible power.

* * *

><p>Now, Renji could honestly say that Szayel Aporro was the strongest opponent he has ever fought. Even if he <em>is <em>the eighth espada, he definitely fought for his title. Another thought that crossed his mind was that, if he was having trouble fighting _this _guy, eighth in his ranks... He really didn't want to go and face the others.

_Gah, don't say that! _He scolded himself, immediately thinking of Ichigo. His rival and best friend would never back down or cower away no matter who it was. Geez, even Rukia would fight till the end! And he did promise that he'd come back alive, and he never went against his word.

Right at the moment, Renji was in his bankai mode and Szayel was in his Resurrection; they were both seemingly getting tired. They had been at this for a few hours.

The red-headed vice-captain was getting worried that he might not be able to defeat his opponent, but there was no way he was going to give up. If he could defeat Szayel, it would only be one step closer to be stronger than Ichigo.

"You know you have no way to win against me, right?" The pink haired man said mockingly, easily dodging Renji's attacks. Since he had gone into his Resurrection, he hadn't done anything to hurt him since he hadn't found the need to.

Though, he had to admit that his own reflexes were getting slower. Within the last fifteen minutes Renji had been able to cut him five times.

_Hmm... Maybe it's better to finish this soon. Aizen must be losing his patience, _he thought nonchalantly.

"Ha! You dream to much, espada!" Renji exclaimed and landed another hit on him, one on the shoulder; though this gash was quite deep. Renji commanded his _Zabimaru _to wrap itself around Szayel.

But, even if the eighth espada was getting a little tired, that didn't mean he was incapacitated to counter his attack. He used his _Sonido _and escaped his opponents snake before he was completely crushed. Obviously he wasn't as good to use_ Sonido _as Stark, so he did get quite some damage, but he was confident that it wasn't enough to phase him _too _much.

Just as he was about to make a move, he was interrupted by the wall crashing behind him. He fell to the ground as someone fell on top of him.

Both of them were baffled for a moment, not really sure how to react to this situation. That's when Renji realized who was the one that had been thrown through the wall, which made him grin: Ichigo. And the man standing behind the hole in the wall was Ulquiorra; ranked fourth in the espadas. Although his attention was not on Ichigo as it was on the one that was also attacking him, Kenpachi.

"What the hell are you doing here, dumb ass?" Renji asked cockily.

Ichigo shook his head dazedly. Slowly getting off of the person he had fell on. He felt somewhat disorientated as he looked at his surroundings. The first thing he noticed what the hole in the wall. The second thing he noticed was Renji's infuriating grin.

"Since when did you get here, Renji?" He asked skeptically, obviousl having no idea what was happening.

"Who the hell do you think you're stepping on!" Szayel burst out in anger. He got up and dusted himself off; turning his attention against Ichigo.

Just as he was about to throw a retort at the pink haired man standing before him, a huge waved of power made them all kneel in surprise. They definitely hadn't expected this.

"Who...?" Renji choked out, not even able to finish.

The only person finding this amusing was, of course, Kenpachi. He was laughing like a mad scientist and kept on trying to hit Ulquiorra. The only people who didn't seem to be affected by this sudden burst of power was the espadas themselves.

"I'm guessing Aizen decided to make his move," Szayel declared, getting out of his Resurrection. He stepped towards Ulquiorra and they shared a glance before nodding and disappearing.

"Hey, you can't just leave in the middle of a battle!" Kenpachi raged, not happy at all. Yachiru giggled and jumped back onto his shoulder. The two boys slowly got up to their feet and looked around anxiously.

"I think we need to go and find Aizen. It might be our only chance," Ichigo said seriously. They all agreed and headed to where they thought the power was coming from.

They were all feeling a little worried right now; certainly the two boys who were mostly worrying about their best friend, Rukia. Knowing that every time there's massive trouble, for some reason she's always the first there and right now they weren't there to protect her...

"We better hurry up," Ichigo said and they started moving faster.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto had been reflecting on the battle between her and Ichimaru; the past between her and Ichimaru... She knew that she should've just forgot about him long ago. But now, being in Hueco Mundo and seeing him again, that's all she could think about. She had always blamed herself for his leaving her; leaving Seireitei. If only she had—<p>

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden and very strong spiritual pressure. She could feel it deep in her gut and that was what scared her about it.

The first thing that came up to mind as she realized that this was probably Aizen's doing, was that her captain could be in danger right now. And that thought alone motivated her to start running. She probably had little time, so she needed to move _fast_.

* * *

><p>"Momo, you can't be serious," Toushiro stuttered as he watched his, now arrancar, best friend slowly walking up to him.<p>

When he had accepted this mission, it was because he wanted to save Hinamori. From the day Aizen betrayed the Seireitei and she was still in love with him; he had wanted to protect her. But the last thing he had ever expected was that Aizen would go as far as _turning _Hinamori into and arrancar. What kind of twisted bastard does that!

"Shiro... You can be so naive sometimes," she said, chuckling menacingly; something she had never done. Hinamori had always been a happy, energetic girl. But now... now... _he had ruined her_. And that made this tenth captain _extremely _furious.

"Are you out of your mind! Aizen took advantage of you, Momo! Don't you see that? I never understood why you would like—" he started ranting but was quickly interrupted by the girl before him.

"That's because you don't understand love!" she exclaimed desperately, "What can't you get, Shiro? From the first day I met Aizen, I knew I was in love with him!"

Hitsugaya grabbed both of her shoulders and shook her, "Get this into your head, Hinamori," he said, not using her surname anymore, "After all of this is done, he'll just throw you away and reign in his own private throne! Do you really think he cares about you? He's a sick, emotionless bastard!"

She pulled back and balled her fists in anger, "I don't care if he does! As long as I can be _some _use to him... That's all I'm asking..." she finished by lowering her head and looking at the ground.

Throughout all of this discussion, Rukia had been standing in the back, shaking her head disapprovingly. What Momo was describing as _love_, was what her, Renji and Ichigo used to call _pathetic_. Someone who loves someone so much, no matter how selfish they are, so they could just be taken advantage of.

"Aizen told me he loved me himself," she continued on, still hoping to get through to her childhood friend, "He said that once this is all over we can live happily together!"

That's when Rukia snapped; she really couldn't stand listening to this girl anymore. She took out Shirayuki and flash stepped to appear right beside her, bringing her sword down on her. But within the moment, where she thought she had _actually _hit Hinamori... Hitsugaya got in front of her and brought out his sword to clash with hers.

"Captain... Get out of the way," she said with gritted teeth. No matter how much she respected her captain, she was pretty sure she was going to rip off his head if it meant getting to her target.

"This is between _me _and _her_, got it fifth seat?" he said, referring to the difference between their two ranks, making sure he made his point.

She pushed back from him and stood tall and proud, "No, unfortunately I don't get why you're protecting the _enemy,_ captain," she said monotonously.

"The mission was to defeat Aizen and get back what was stolen from us," he explained, not used to her being so rebellious. Which kind of made him wary; Was he really making the right choice by protecting Hinamori?

Rukia leaned back, showing that she wasn't planning on attacking him. He relaxed a little, listening to what she had to say.

"And who do you think stole that scroll, huh?" she asked him, glancing at Hinamori, "Yamamoto- genryūsai said that the _enemy _stole the sacred scroll. And if I'm not mistaken, arrancars are considered our enemy as well, right Captain?" Rukia stared at him expectantly.

An intense silence settled between them. They locked gazes and didn't let go until Rukia noticed something behind Hitsugaya. Hinamori took out her sword and lifted it above her head; the look in her eyes a murderous intent.

Rukia's eyes widened and she did the first thing that popped into her mind. She leaped forward and pushed him out of the way; she tried moving out of the way as well, but the blade cut deep into her shoulder.

She gritted her teeth hard, not letting herself scream.

"Rukia!" Hitsugaya called out in surprise. He stared in horror at the blade in her shoulder and the one holding it. That's when he saw the crazy grin on Hinamori's face... As if she had _liked _cutting her. He remembered her always saying tht she hated to fight because she didn't like to hurt people... But she'd do it for the sake of Seireitei.

_What happened to that girl, Momo? _Hitsugaya thought, his lips forming a small frown.

"I'm sorry, Hinamori... But as soon as you hurt one of my comrades, that's when you become _my _enemy," he said in a low, dangerous voice. He lifted his sword in the air and called for his zanpakuto.

"Sit upon the Frosted Heavens, Hyourinamru!"

Hinamori now realizing that things were getting serious, took out her blade from Rukia's shoulder and turned towards her opponent, "Snap, Tobiume!"

Just seeing that Hinamori would attack her childhood friend so freely, without any sort of hesitation, that's when Hitaugaya finally realized that she was a lost cause. He probably should've realized that a long time ago... But he just didn't want to believe it.

He spared a glance at the injured raven haired girl on the ground, surrounded with a pool of plood that was coming out of her shoulder. She covered the gash with her hand, but that didn't do much.

His opponent was the first to make the move; she pointed her sword at him and let out a fire ball that was going straight for him.

He dodged it and didn't pay much attention as he heard and saw the shadows that the explosion made behind him. He just swung his sword, aiming for her torso.

She stopped it with her own sword, but she had apparently forgot about Hitsugaya's second weapon: his chain. He wrapped it around her and she felt the ice starting to grow on her.

She didn't waste any time in making another fire ball going straight for Hitsugaya. That made him pull back and dodge the exploding ball. Enough time for her to escape and appear behind him, ready to slash him.

Though he wasn't _that _naive and turned around to clash swords with her. Hitsugaya let out his special ability by releasing an ice dragon to attack Hinamori; which she had'nt expected and got hit in the face. She flew back and slammed against the wall.

He approached her, step by step, mentally preparing himself to defeat her once and for all. He hovered over her and lifted his sword, about to end this once and for all, until... Until he realized he _couldn't_. Just looking down at her now; seeming so harmless and vulnerable... He found himself not being able to finish his childhood friend off.

And that millisecond of hesitation was enough for her to react and slash him in the stomach. He was obviously surprised because he hadn't even tried to counter attack her.

He fell back, awaiting the cold, rock floor; but instead he fell in someones arm, faintly hearing someone calling his name.

"-shiro! Toushiro!" His _first _name. He squinted his eyes open to see a frantic Rukia looking down at him. The first thing he looked at was her shoulder, how it was still bleeding but she had ran to save him. He gave her a faint smile before Hinamori, once again, interrupted them.

She was about to bring down her sword on them, but Rukia was fast on her feet and flash stepped away from her, Hitsugaya still in her arms. She leaned him against the wall and got up to face Hinamori. Rukia gave her a menacing glare and slowly started making her way towards her.

She, just as slowly, unsheathed her sword, "Dance, Sode No Shirayuki," she called for her zanpakuto.

Hinamori watched as she did all that, and actually started laughing. Rukia raised an eyebrow, wondering what was _so _funny.

"You really think... you can beat... me? A lieutenant?" she said between laughs. When she realized the deadly look on Rukia's face, she sobered up a little. She straightened up and stared at her opponent.

"Fine, bring it on."

That was all that had needed to be said before Rukia went into action, making her first dance: White Moon.

She positioned her sword upside down, looking at her target, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she said and made a slashing motion towards Hinamori.

Next thing she knew, she was trapped in a sort of ice circle. Hinamori tried to find a way out of there, but all she saw around her was ice.

"There's no way to escape. Where ever you go, you'll be frozen and crushed to pieces," Rukia explained, no cockiness in her voice whatsoever, just plain facts.

Hinamori made another light chuckle, "If that's all you got, then you're going to have trouble defeating me, _ice princess_," she nicknamed her with malice in her voice. She lifted her sword and exploded the ice in front of her and quickly got out of the trap. Though her foot hadn't made it in time and had been damaged; she could barely stand on it. She didn't want to show her opponent that she had gotten hit, so she simply put a smug smirk on her face as she turned to look Rukia in the eye.

The ice user shrugged, "If you _think _that's all I got up my sleeve, then you're in for a surprise," she said, adding, "Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren!" stabbing the ground which made a hole ice floor beneath her.

She then punctured the floor in front of her four times, making a semi circle. She took a battle stance as ice particles began to flow around her. They build up until she made all of the particles attack Hinamori.

She, now being defenseless and having no idea how to counter attack such a thing, tried stepping from side to side, dodging the icicles that were ready to pierce through her skin. In the end she still got hit by quite a lot and she began panting loudly, feeling the gash in her abdomen.

She took one look at Rukia and felt a little surprise. She had completely forgotten about her injury; and with a wound like that, she shouldn't even be able to move that arm! She gritted her teeth, but didn't let it show on her face.

"Quite a cut you got there," Hinamori pointed out, trying to by herself some time.

That's when Rukia finally showed some sort of emotion by chuckling. Knowing very well what she was trying to do and knew that this was a battle that she had won. She started walking towards Hinamori; as if a cheetah stalking her prey.

"Unlike Toushiro, I'm not afraid to hurt you, Hinamori..." She brought up her sword and started bringing it down before she was pushed back by an immense amount of spiritual pressure.

She smacked into the wall, right beside Hitsugaya and slid down in pain. She touched the back of her head and felt her sticky blood already starting to flow. She had toughened up till now, but she worried that she might not stay conscious for long.

Rukia heard the surprised intake of breath that Hitsugaya made, and that's why she decided to open her eyes...

Before her... Was Aizen in all of his glory. Power was simply _radiating _off of him, and the look he had... Things were definitely going to get troublesome.

* * *

><p>Nyaha! Done the seventh chapter! And like I said, I do have school now, so I'll try working on it little by little during the week, so during the weekend I can post a chapter or more. Either way... Sorry again and hopefully this chapter was to your liking!<p>

Don't forget to check out LeaveTheCoffeeIfYouWantToLive and the collaboration we're making! And also Saint Sky!

I leave you all till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Oh goodness, how I am sorry! I know its been a while, but I made this chapter extra long, so hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter! I don't have much else to say, so... enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or anything in it!

* * *

><p>Hinamori smiled with gratefully, "Aizen-sama! You figured it out!" she said ecstatically, scooting closer towards him. She stared at his features; how he looked the same, yet different. It took all of her might not to be on her knees right now because of all the spiritual pressure he was emanating.<p>

He didn't even acknowledge her presence as he passed her and walked straight to the two wounded shinigamis against the wall. He knelt down in front of them; looking at Hitsugaya.

"How does it feel, _Captain,_" he emphasized on the word, sarcastically, "to know that I can so easily manipulate the people around you," he said mockingly, his eyes slightly looking towards Hinamori's direction.

Hitsugaya snorted and rolled his eyes, "You're pathetic. It took you years for you to be sure that Hinamori would do anything for you... That's one person out of all of Seiretei." He then lowered his voice in a menacing tone, "We will bring you down, Aizen. You can't possibly win against all of us."

Aizen didn't seemed fazed at all, he never did. Instead, he simply laughed and got back up. He spread his arms wide, "You think you can beat me now? I have the power of a _God_! I alone could defeat Seireitei without so much as lifting a finger." He lowered his arms and craned his neck to the side, looking at him and Rukia with a curious glint in his eye.

"I thought you'd know better than to back talk when you're in no position to do so... you can't even get up on your own with I simply standing in the room," he said matter-of-factly, taunting them.

Though he found himself taken aback as one of them slowly dragged themselves up the wall; Rukia. She was leaning heavily on the wall and her head hung low; she was breathing heavily. But she was standing on her own.

"Don't say... anything you can't... back up," she struggled to say, but managed.

"Why don't you say it to my face and not the floor..." he said, a smirk on his face.

Though he strongly regretted it as she lifted her head and gave him a death glare. There was truly hate in those eyes for him. A look that he had never seen in anyone before. His smile slowly disappeared from his face as she said,

"Don't say anything you can't back up!" she said, feeling more stable. Although she felt like she was about to faint any moment now, and her vision was all blurry in front of her; she still found the strength to throw Aizen off his game. His spiritual pressure was suffocating her, but she wasn't going to give up.

Hitsugaya took a deep breath and dragged himself up as well. He stood straight and tall; showing that he wasn't afraid of this bastard.

"What makes you think we can't fight?" Hitsugaya said, his hand close to his zanpakuto, ready to fight.

Aizen snapped out of his shocked state, realizing that they were awaiting an answer. Amused, he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Do you realize what kind of power I have?" he asked, looking at them expectantly. When they didn't answer, he continued, "I'll give you a little hint: Hinamori gave it to me as a gift."

Both of their eyes widened as the pieces of the puzzle fell into place. Hinamroi had stolen the sacred scroll; a scroll that contained power big enough to destroy all of Seireitei. She had taken it and brought it back to _him_. Now it made sense! Why his spiritual pressure had risen ever so greatly; it was because he had absorbed the power of the scroll.

Rukia was trying not to show anything on her face, but on the inside she was panicking. She had no idea what that scroll could do and she wasn't exactly interested in finding out.

On the other hand, Hitsugaya knew everything that had to do with that scroll. Every captain needed to know; Yamamoto demanded it. And knowing that Aizen was already powerful enough before hand... They had gotten to him too late. Now things could get really difficult for everyone.

"Rukia!" They heard a voice coming their way. The one named turned her head to see two figures and coming towards them; Ichigo and Renji. A sudden rush of relief swept through her, glad to see that her friends were alright. But that was soon replaced by desperation as she screamed,

"Get outta here! This is just a trap!" It sounded cliche, she knew that, but she knew that Aizen was just waiting for everyone to be in the same room so he could finish them all at the same time.

But of course, her two best friends didn't listen to her and hurriedly went up to them.

"Toushiro, you look beat up," Ichigo pointed out, which made the captain grit his teeth.

"That has nothing to do with this right now, Kurosaki," he said and looked back towards the threat at hand. "We're too late. He's already taken the power from the scroll. There's no way we can win now."

Renji snorted, "Geez, talk about throwing in the towel without even trying! We came here ready to lose our lives! Did you honestly forget ab-"

Rukia interrupted him in the middle of his rant, "Renji... Toushiro's right," Ichigo and Renji were taken aback as they stared at her. "We have very slim chances of winning. But we still need to try."

That's when a thought struck her and she looked around. "Where's the rest of your groups?" she asked, looking from Ichigo to Renji.

Renji shrugged and Ichigo was about to say something when everything was interrupted by a certain sadistic captain attacking Aizen from behind. Though his attempt failed as he was thrown back without Aizen even moving.

Kenpachi got back up, grinning like the maniac he is.

"Hehe, I thought you had no idea I'd be there," he said, walking slowly towards his opponent.

Before anything else could be said, Yoruichi was behind Aizen and about to hit him. Though he quickly reacted and swung his arm around to hit her. She quickly dodged it and appeared behind Hinamori; taking her as a hostage.

Aizen stopped then, but not because he didn't want to hurt her. He stopped to laugh and took out his zanpakuto.

"I don't think you understand, Yoruichi. She is just a pawn to me; I couldn't care less what happens to her," he said, and within a second he was in front of them, bringing his sword down on them. Yoruichi stepped aside, letting go of Hinamori.

He stopped, only inches from her face, and stepped back. His face showed that he was not amused.

"Although she is a pawn, I wouldn't get rid of them so easily. I thought you'd give me more credit than that, Yoruichi," he said, turning to look at her in the eyes. Though, as he did that, he soon realized that she was nowhere in sight.

"Now!" Ichigo screamed and he lunged for Aizen; so did Renji, Kenpachi and Yoruichi, from all different directions. Though their attempt was useless as Aizen pushed them all back with his incredible power that he had absorbed.

This went on for a while; they tried different ways to attack him, but it always ended up the same way.

During all of this chaos, Rukia and Hitsugaya were leaning against the wall, watching this. They felt completely useless, but they new that they would just get in the way with their injuries.

"It's impossible to win. He's too powerful," Rukia said in a low, hushed tone. She had come here to get revenge. Instead, she got here to find out that she was likely to lose all of her friends. She shook her head and gave her captain a side glance... and her body went instantly rigid.

He was staring vacantly towards Hinamori; watching as Aizen had almost killed her and she couldn't care less. Watching as she was throwing her whole life away for a bastard like him.

"Toushiro," she started, leaning closer to him, "if you want to save Hinamori, we must defeat Aizen."

He shook his head, showing his disagreement, "He's turned her into an arrancar. Even if we were to kill Aizen, she would still be a lost cause. If we bring her back to Seireitei like this, she will instantle be executed."

Rukia knew all of this, but she just couldn't stand to see him so depressed like this. She always looked up at him as a strong, persevering captain. She always thought he was unbeatable, since he was a prodigy and he had mastered his bankai in half of the time. But, she never knew that his best friend would be the only thing to break him down.

Renji decided to use the same tactic as Yoruichi and hid behind Hinamori as Aizen had threw him fireballs from his fingertips. He dodged them by going behind Hiamori.

In his mind, Aizen cared for Hinamori and he hadn't slashed her last time because of that reason. He was just bluffing. So, he took her as hostage and had to be strong since she wouldn't stop squirming.

"Hehe, what'cha going to do now, Aizen? You can't possibly say that you have no feelings for this girl," Renji barked at him.

He was proven completely wrong as he appeared right in front of them and, without hesitation, slashed both of their shoulders.

Pain shot through him, and so did surprise, as he fell to the ground. Everything around him seemed to be going in slow motion. He honestly thought that Aizen had some sort of heart... But he had under estimated him.

Hinamori herself had a thought of disbelief as she fell to the ground, holding her bleeding shoulder. She never would've thought that _Aizen_, the man who she thought shared her feelings, would do something to her like that.

Although Hitsugaya new he shouldn't, that she would probably reject his help; he painfully got up, but quickly went towards her.

"What are you...?" Rukia stopped in mid sentence, shaking her head vigorously and getting up herself. She followed him closely and as he dropped down beside his childhood friend, Rukia feel beside hers.

"Renji, wake up!" she commanded him, not wanting to notice how his breaths were getting shallow, or how his body seemed to be getting cold, or how his lips were turning blue... No! She wasn't going to give up on him. He wouldn't of given up on her.

She shook his body frantically, hoping that would wake him up. It finally succeeded as he coughed and slowly opened his eyes.

"Renji!" she exclaimed in relief, "We need to find a way to get rid of him. Frontal attacks won't work," she started to say, but was interrupted as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Ruki...a..." he got out with obvious effort. "You can't... fight him... with... your injuries," he took a deep, shallow breath, "I'm not... going to ma-"

"Yes you will! Since when the hell did you become the person to give up, huh?" she said furiously, grabbing his hand that was at her shoulder.

"His blade... had poison..." he said, his head slightly nudging towards his shoulder.

She slowly reached for his clothing and opened it to reveal the gash that was there. The wound seemed to be surrounded with green.

That's when it struck her, _The poison's already gone through his system... Or at least, it's starting. _She thought and stared in horror.

Meanwhile, Hitsugaya was kneeling beside Hinamori, his teeth clenched in frustration. He couldn't find himself to get any words out as he stared at her.

She watched him through slit eyes, a faint smile on her lips, "Shiro-kun... You were right... Aizen was just using me..."

"You realize this now!" he screamed; finally able to say something.

A small chuckle escaped her lips, "I know it was stupid of me... And I wasn't a loyal shinigami to Seireitei... But I know how you can defeat... him..." she finished, feeling unconsciousness evading her.

Hitsugaya stared at her, not knowing what to say. He simply waited for her to continue.

"The scroll... You must destroy the scroll... Only ice users can do it..." she choked out.

"Why?" he asked. He knew that there are many more important things to ask, but it didn't seem relevant.

"The scroll was made... by fire elements..." she said, her voice become smaller and smaller. "Shiro... the scroll is on... Aizen's... throne..."

He watched as his childhood friend took her last breath and closed her eyes; forever to stay closed. Frustration slowly started to take place in his heart as he took realization of the situation.

He got up and turned to see Rukia leaning over Renji.

"Rukia, let's go," he said, his voice low and menacing. He was going to destroy the scroll and kill Aizen. Even if it were the last thing he would do.

She didn't get up, completely ignoring his commands. This time, he said it a little more aggressively,

"Rukia Kuchiki, I will not repeat myself again."

She got up and turned to face him. Her eyes were were scowling at him. Why wouldn't he understand that her best friend is dying in front of her and that she needs to be there for him! _No, of course he just wants to go and save his prec-_

Her thoughts were cut short as she realized a body that was lying, dead, behind him. Her mouth fell slightly agape as she looked back at him.

"Oh, captain, I-"

He interrupted her by grabbing her hand and started towards a certain direction.

"There's no time to talk. We need to help the others," he started, his paste getting faster every step he took, "We can't stand around not doing anything while our comrades are fighting and risking their lives," he said and went out in a full out run.

She followed close behind and looked at the battle field. Only to find out that he as right. She saw as each and every one of them fighting, yet always getting thrown back.

_They won't be able to hold up much longer, _she thought before putting it out of her mind and getting closer to Hitsugaya.

"Where are we going?" she asked, trying to catch his eye. But his attention was in front of them; completely in the game zone now. There was no point in stopping him, he would only get frustrated. So she followed in silence and waited for him to talk.

They arrived in front of a huge set of double doors. The two ice users stood there; Rukia still confused as to why they came here in the first place.

"Toush-" she started, but was interrupted by Hitsugaya finally answering her question.

"The scroll is in here," he said, not taking his eyes off the door, "Momo told me me that the only way to defeat Aizen was to destroy the scroll."

Rukia's eyes widened, realization settling in, "But why me? I'm nothing but a fifth seat. You should've brought someone with more power than I. I'm only going to slow you down..."

That's when he finally looked at her, staring at her intently.

"Why do you keep bringing yourself down like that?" he asked, a little harshness in his tone.

She was taken aback by the sudden accusation. Though, she knew that he was right. She was raised in a household that the weak looked up to their leader. And her leader was her older brother, Byakuya. She knew that she could never surpass him, and so she kept telling herself that she'll never be strong enough.

But she could never tell him that. He wouldn't understand. She's been told over and over again, the same thing, from different people. She told Renji and Ichigo the reason, but they still didn't understand.

She was so deep in thought that what Hitsugaya said next took her by surprise, "May I remind you that you defeated a lieutenant turned into an arrancar. Ending up with nothing else but a scratch on your shoulder, Rukia."

She bit her bottom lip and looked at the ground. She had nothing to say to that. What he said was true, and she knew that she was quite strong for a fifth seat, but she would never complain. It would be dishonorable to her family name.

Rukia stood straight and looked at him, "Let's go and finish this," she said, finally.

A smirk played on Hitsugaya's lips as he grabbed her hand in his. They opened the door together and walked in.

The first thing that caught their eye was the throne, and the scroll that was on it. They quickly started making their way towards it. It was laying on the throne like it was meant to be there. Too bad it was going to be destroyed soon; along with all of Hueco Mundo.

Hitsugaya turned towards Rukia and started explaining what they were going to do,

"We must destroy it with our strongest ice attack at the same time. Gather your reishi and prepare your attack. When I give the signal,we attack, got it?" he commanded, his zanpakuto already out and ready.

Rukia nodded and took out her own sword. They both called forth their zanpauto and started gathering their reishi.

Though this was quickly interrupted as they heard the familiar voice of Matsumoto behind them, "Captain, behind you!" she screamed warningly.

Hitsugaya jumped into action, not even looking behind him to see what she was talking about. He grabbed Rukia around the waist and jumped to the side, just as the floor they had just been standing on crashed.

Matsumoto, who had arrived at the seen and saw that Ichimaru was there to attack them from behind, kicked into action and caught the scroll; keeping it safe.

"Oh, come on now, Rangiku. I was just trying to have some fun," Ichimaru said, his fox grin still in place. He had his zanpakuto in hand; the thing he had used in attempt to kill Hitsugaya and Rukia.

The one spoken to got up and slid the scroll in her shihakusho and approached Ichimaru slowly.

"I thought the battle was over, Gin. What are you trying to accomplish by attacking my friends?" she said, trying not to show too many emotions.

Ichimari kept his smile on and looked back at the two shinigami's on the ground. He turned back towards the woman before him and shrugged.

"I was ordered to protect the scroll. They were going to destroy it. I was simply following orders, Matsu," he said, tilting his head to the side.

Meanwhile, while the two were chatting, Hitsugaya tried to get up. Only to feel the weight of someone on him. He opened his eyes, only to see an unconscious Rukia laying on him. He got up gently and took her in his arms; shaking her slightly.

"Rukia, get up," he said, looking down at her hopefully. But to no avail as she wasn't responding to any of his calls.

That's when he realized how much blood she had lost. It was a wonder how she had even been able to stay up all this time; the blood was still flowing from the gash on her shoulder and the back of her head was completely covered with sticky redness.

He lied her down on the floor and got up. He turned, taking out his zanpakuto and pointing it towards his opponent.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" he called and the room was instantly covered in ice; from top to bottom.

The conversation that was happening between the two instantly stopped. Ichimaru slowly turned on his heel to face him. He had a raised eyebrow and his arms were crossed.

"Hm, look who finally decided to get serious," he started, seeing the unamused face that Hitsugaya was displaying. "What? Did you honestly think that Aizen wouldn't keep his most prized possession unguarded?" Ichimaru chuckled, "Foolish _captain_."

"We're going to have to end this once and for all, Gin," Matsumoto said from behind him, unsheathing her sword. She ran up behind him and slashed vertically towards him. But he swiftly reacted by turning around and stopping her sword with his.

"Now, now, Rangiku. You seem to forget that I was the third division's captain. I didn't get that title for nothing, y'know?" he said mockingly.

Hitsugaya joined the action and shun-poed, appearing right at his back. He went to cut him with his sword, but he disappeared in a matter of seconds. He stopped in mid swing, inches away from Matsumoto's face.

Without either saying a word, they went back to back and waited for the next attack. They were expecting him to either appear from the ground, the air above them, maybe even right beside them... But instead, they find him right beside Rukia's body.

This frustrated the tenth captain greatly. How could he had been so naïve! He had left her unprotected, thinking he could just finish off Ichimaru and then go back to her. He had been foolish not to think that Ichimaru would go to her.

"Now, I do keep in mind that my little Matsu still has the scroll," he said, nudging his head towards her, "But it takes two ice zanpakuto's to destroy it, and I have your second. I could make a deal with you, but either way you will lose, won't you." It wasn't phrased as a question, it was just a fact.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth, not able to take his eyes off of the girl in his opponent's arms. His hand tightened around the hilt of his sword as he thought, _I've already lost Momo... I'm not going to lose the only thing most important to me again! _

With that thought, he stretched his arm out, pointing his zanpakuto towards the wall.

"Bankai."

* * *

><p>"<em>Shiro-kun! Shiro-kun!" she screamed, a wide smile on her face as she ran towards a little boy with white ruffled hair. She ran up to him and enveloped him in her arms.<em>

_The boy pouted and struggled out, "Let me go, Momo! I'm not a kid!" he exclaimed angrily. _

_He finally got out and started running away from her. She giggled and started running after him. _

_Then the scene changed completely and it was now sunset. The little boy and girl were sitting down on the deck in front of a house; eating water melons. They were chatting about, until the little brown haired girl changed the subject._

"_Hey, Shiro-kun," she started, "I was thinking about going to the academy, you know..."_

_The boy kept devouring his water melon, but gave her a side ways glance, "Why would you wanna do that? It's so useless."_

"_No, it's not! I wanna become a strong shinigami! One that will protect Seireitei! Wouldn't that be awesome?" she asked excitedly, trying to convince him. _

_He stared at her with a raised eyebrow and said, "No."_

_The girl gave a playful pout and pounced him, giving him a nuggie. He obviously wasn't happy and started struggling to get her off. Though you could see it in his face that he was still enjoying himself._

_Rukia was watching all of this on the sidelines; starting to understand what was so special about their relationship. It kind of made her a little jealous that she could never be this close with her captain, but at the same time she was glad she wasn't the one to cause him so much pain._

"_I made a mistake, you know," she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see the same childhood friend of Hitsugaya's that she was thinking about. _

"_I know you did," Rukia replied, looking her straight in the eyes._

_Hinamori gave a lifeless chuckle, "I shouldn't of left Seireitei... Shouldn't of left _him_."_

_Once again, Rukia replied with, "I know."_

_The brunette bit her bottom lip and shook her head, "If I would've stayed, or at least, if he would've came with me... He wouldn't of fallen for you."_

_Rukia's eyes widened, hadn't expecting this sudden revelation from her. How could she even think of such a thing? Hitsugaya obviously still had feelings for his childhood friend._

_And obviously Hinamori knew exactly what the raven haired girl was thinking as she smirked and said, "You're right, he might've still had feelings for me. But if it weren't for you, he would've joined me when I asked him back in Hueco Mundo."_

_Rukia recalled that moment; she hadn't even thought that Hitsugaya would've accepted. But apparently Hinamori had._

_She shook her head, "Hinamori, whether Toushiro has feelings for me or no—"_

"_Do you like him also?"_

_Rukia was taken aback by the sudden question. She stared at Hinamori for a moment, pondering on the question. _Do I? _She asked herself, not really having thought about it. Though, she could see the answer in her head clearly._

_Hinamori gave a small smile, "Whether you want to answer me or not is up to you, but I have things to tell you before you wake up."_

_She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not dead? Hm, sure felt like it was the end."_

_She shook her head and continued on, "I wouldn't want to lose a best friend, and I'm sure it's the same for you," she said, referring to Renji, "It's too late for me, but for your friend, there's still a chance."_

_Rukia held her breath, waiting to see where she was going with this. She was sure that Renji was done; then again, she thought so for herself as well. But she wasn't going to let her best friend die if there was a chance to save him. _

"_Poison was injected to him. But that poison takes over three hours to kick in and finally kill him. You still have time to bring him to the fourth division and save him. You still have two hours, don't waste it," she said, taking in a deep breath. _

_Rukia shook her head, "Why are you suddenly helping me? Or more like, us?" she asked, honestly having no idea of the sudden change of heart._

_Hinamori shrugged, letting out a little chuckle, "After life redemption, I guess? I realized too late who Aizen really was. I helped Toushiro, hoping that God would pity me and give me one last chance... But, knowing myself, I probably would've just wasted it. My feelings for my captain were too strong," her voice cracked, the guilt finally reaching her. _

_Rukia approached the older woman, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Your death won't be in vain, Hinamori. I won't lie, these last few days I've honestly detested you, but you deserve to rest in piece. I'll give you that."_

_The other woman shook her head, tears threatening to escape, "Life is too short, Rukia... I never got to tell how much Toushiro meant to me... I was too fed up with Captain Aizen..."_

_Rukia found herself surprised that, even after death, she still respected her former captain. Though, she put the thought aside and stepped back. _

"_Maybe we'll meet when my time actually comes," Rukia said, looking at the emotionally distraught girl before her._

_She nodded and waved, "I don't know much about you, but I know enough to say that Toushiro will be fine without me. He won't live in the guilt of my death."_

_Rukia felt herself fading away. Without saying another word, she nodded and Hinamori disappeared from sight._

* * *

><p>She slowly opened her eyes, only to hear the panting breaths of someone near. She slowly opened her eyes, only to realize that she was in the arms of Ichimaru. He was kneeling on the ground, out of breath.<p>

She shook her head, trying to snap out of her daze and acted quickly. She wound up her fist and punched her kidnapper under the chin.

Out of surprise, he let her go and fell to the ground. He quickly recovered and got back up; his smile completely gone from his face.

Rukia got up, the pain all coming back to her. She found herself starting to cough, blood coming out.

"Rukia!" she heard the voice of Hitsugaya right behind her. She turned around to see him in his bankai form. He had ice wings and a tail; zanpakuto at hand.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and she grabbed on his shihakusho. He flew away, right at the entrance. He let her down and got out of his bankai mode, gesturing to the way out.

"We need to leave. He's weak right now, and we need to destroy that scroll," he said hurriedly, turning back to his lieutenant.

"Matsumoto!" he screamed out to get her attention. She turned to see the two standing by the door. She took out the scroll and threw it at them.

He caught it flawlessly and they were on their way, leaving Matsumoto to take care of the rest.

Right now, he didn't want to do anything more then take the girl beside him in his arms and tell her how much he was glad she was still alive. But this wasn't the time. There would be time afterward when they had won the war.

They stopped in the middle of the hall and dropped the scroll in the middle.

"Okay, start gathering your reishi," he commanded and she didn't waste any time in doing so. They both had their sword out and the blue energy was flowing out of them. It took all of her concentration not to let it all go right now. She needed to keep things under control. She could feel the power radiating off of her captain right beside her and she tried not to think too much about it.

Finally, after a few minutes, that seemed like hours, Hitsugaya screamed out, "Now!"

And they let out all of gathered power out onto the powerful scroll, adrenaline kicking in, thoughts of victory passing through their heads as the scroll was destroyed. It crumbled into millions of little pieces and disappeared.

They were both panting loudly, watching in amazement as the feeling of success rippled through them.

Then the floor started rumbling and debris started falling from the ceiling. Hitsugaya grabbed her hand and started running for an exit.

* * *

><p>Everyone were still in the middle of the fight with Aizen when, suddenly, he dropped to the ground. It was a surprise to everyone and they all stopped, wondering what he was doing.<p>

They soon realized that he had dropped from fatigue. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and his breathing was shallow.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked, having no idea what was happening.

"He lost his power," Yoruichi said, watching with knitted eyebrows. She slowly approached him, but was interrupted as the rumbling started. She almost lost her balance, as Ichigo fell to the ground. Kenpachi as grinning like maniac, thinking how much this was exciting.

"Evacuate the building! Now!" Yoruichi ordered and started for the exit.

Ichigo got back up and saw Renji on the ground. He quickly went to get him, putting an arm around him and shun-poed out of the building. Kenpachi followed close behind; Yachiru still on his shoulder. Kyouraku, realizing what was happening, joined the rest of the group.

Things weren't making sense to any of them. All they could do was leave and figure out the details later on. They were in a crumbling building and it could collapse on them any minute now.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto and Ichimaru were out of breath; Ichimaru being the one with the most injuries. Hitsugaya had really played a role on him.<p>

She walked up to him, he who was kneeling on the ground, barely able to get up. Instead of lifting her sword and finishing him off, she crouched in front of him and looked him in the eyes.

"This place will be in a state of collapse any moment now. If you can get yourself out, be my guest. But I won't be the one to kill you," she said and got back up, starting to leave.

"Wait," he said, the word coming out in a whisper. She stopped and looked back over her shoulder.

"What... Are you too... scared... to kill... me..." he said between deep breaths, not even able to look up at her.

Matsumoto gave him a sad smile, "You're, I am... After all this time, I still love you, Gin... I'd never be able to kill you myself," she started, walking out of the door, "But at least, now, I know where you'll be."

With that said, the place started rumbling and she was on her way, leaving him behind. She didn't dare look back, knowing that she wouldn't let herself leave him to die. But she knew that this was how it was supposed to end.

She found the exit and went out. She saw in the distance two small figures, sitting on the ground, panting. She recognized them as Hitsugaya and Rukia. She hurried up and met up with them.

"Are you two alright?" She asked frantically, watching as the two looked up at her, a smile playing on their lips.

"We won, Matsumoto. It's over..." Hitsugaya said, a laugh of victory escaping his lips.

Rukia nodded, her vision started to fade, "Hey, Toushiro, mind bringing me to the fourth division?" she asked, feeling her conscious state escaping her.

He turned his head to look at her, "Yeah, are you o—" He didn't even get the chance to finish as he felt her head fall onto his lap. He looked down to see the small smile that was playing on her lips. He chuckled and leaned back on his hands and looked up to a crossed arms and knowing smirk on her face.

Hitsugaya's smile disappeared and he became serious again, "There is nothing between us."

"Mhmm," Matsumoto hummed, still staring at him. He didn't dare look up and meet her stare. Certainly with a blush creeping on his face.

"There you all are!" They heard the booming voice of Ichigo. They all looked up to see the rest of the group behind him: Yoruichi, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Kyouraku and Renji at Ichigo's side.

"We need to to get back to Seireitei," Yoruichi said, glancing at Renji.

Hitsugaya nodded, agreeing. He got up, taking Rukia in his arms, bridal style. Getting a smirk from Kyouraku. He gave him the same glare as he had given Matsumoto and turned around; another blush spreading across his face.

They walked towards the portal, not even looking back as they heard Hueco Mundo's palace crumble to the ground. What was behind them was the past, and their victory.

They all walked through the portal, simply wanting to go back home and finally say that their mission was done. That's exactly what they did.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, when every one had completely recovered and had enough rest, they were all summoned to go to Yamamoto-genryūsai's head quarters.<p>

Luckily, when they had come back, they had gotten to the fourth division on time and Renji was safe. He took the longest out of all of them to get better. But in the end, he was as good as new.

They all met up inside of the first division, waiting for Yamamoto to speak up.

"I'm sure you all know very well why you are all here," he started, looking at each individual, "Yes, indeed, you have come back of a victory that saved a lot of trouble for Seireitei."

Everyone nodded, a feeling of pride in each and every one of them.

"But," they all froze, waiting for what was about to come next, "you have failed the mission." All of them stared in surprise, having no idea how they could've _failed _this mission.

Rukia very much wanted to say something, but she knew her place; and so did every one else. Well, except for a certain strawberry head,

"What are you talking about, old man? We defeated Aizen! The strongest enemy we had!" Ichigo exploded, his built up pride crashing down because of that sentence.

"I asked for you to bring back the scroll safely. It is now destroyed... But I also told you all to defeat Aizen. So your mission wasn't completely a failure," a moment of silence passed in the room, "Good job, everyone. A mission well done."

He dismissed everyone and they all started for the exit.

"Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki... I'd like for you two to stay behind. I have something to share with both of you," Yamamoto said.

They were both surprised by the sudden summoning, but stayed back nonetheless. She shared a glance with Hitsugaya and they both nodded, a silent thought passing between them.

Renji and Rukia stood in silence in front of their elder, waiting for him to speak.

"Renji, I do believe I have already spoken to you about becoming the thirteenth squad captain, yes?" Yamamoto started, looking at the red head.

The one being spoke to nodded, trying to hide the excitement inside of him. The old man turned his head towards the raven haired girl.

"Rukia Kuchiki... I hear many things about you... Your strength surprises me every time," Rukia stared at him, her heart bet getting faster, "Rukia Kuchiki, you are now the thirteenth division's lieutenant."

Rukia's heart leaped with joy, though she couldn't show it. She felt Renji's hand stealthily going behind to her back and giving a little squeeze.

"You are now both dismissed," Yamamoto finished and they left, trying to contain both their excitements.

Rukia walked out and when the door was closed behind them, they both jumped in joy. Renji gave her a bear hug until she couldn't breathe any longer.

"Did I miss something?" Hitsugaya asked from behind them, a sheepish smile on his face. Rukia's eyes lit up and she ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Toushiro, you're never going to believe what position I'm in!" she said excitedly, not able to let him go. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Are you the new lieutenant of your division, perhaps?" he asked skeptically, as if already knowing about it.

She stepped back, looking into his eyes and saw the knowing look that was there. She was absolutely speechless to this and her mouth stood agape as nothing could come out of it.

"They called a captain meeting and the decision was unanimous," he explained, finding it amusing to see the smile on her face getting even wider.

Renji was standing there the whole time, not really saying anything, "Well, I'll see you later, Rukia. I'm gonna go and rub it into Ichigo's face," he said jokingly and started towards a certain direction.

Rukia looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Yeah, see ya around, _taichou_," she said, emphasizing on the last word. He smiled at her and left.

She turned back to face the man in front of her.

"So, what do we do from here?" she asked, now that all they needed to worry about was a few stray hollow and that all of the arrancars were gone now... There wasn't anything that was really threatening these days; unless there would be another enemy coming along. Though that would be far from this day.

"Well, I can think of something," Hitsugaya said with a smirk as he took her chin between his fingers and brought his lips on top of hers.

Rukia's eyes widened in surprise, recalling the time in Hueco Mundo where this moment had almost happened. She didn't waste another moment to think about it as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer.

She couldn't even count the days that she had been waiting for this moment to happen. She had never really felt anything for anyone. She didn't know if it was because they shared the same element, or just the fact that she always felt comfortable around him, but she had fallen in love with the tenth's division captain.

"Ehem..." They heard a deep, menacing voice close by. They jumped in surprise and straightened up to see the one and only... Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Oh, um, Nii-san, hello," Rukia said, bowing down deeply.

On the other hand, Hitsugaya stood straight and tall, looking at the captain without fear, "Kuchiki, what brings you here?" he asked, leaning back and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Byakuya looked in between the two, letting the moment of silence sink in, "Rukia, I wanted to congratulate you for your new position..." he said, his sentence trailing off.

His little sister nodded, "Thank you, Nii-san. I appreciate it."

He gave one last look between the two and walked away, going back to his own head quarters.

Once he was gone, Hitsugaya turned back towards Rukia. Her face was as red as a tomato, embarrassed to have been caught by her brother.

He chuckled and tilted her head up, so she was looking at him. He gave her a peck on the lips and took her hand in his.

"I know a place where we won't be disturbed," he said, a smirk on his face.

Rukia bit her bottom lip and let him lead her to his own head quarters.

* * *

><p>Okaaaaaay! Maybe the last chapter. I dunno if you guys wanna chapter just like an afterwards chapter sort of thing. I think people call it a prologue. So, lemme know if you want another final chapter, or if you like how it ended right here.<p>

Comments, critiques, anything is welcome! I'd like to apologize for the long wait again, but I made it extra long, just for you guys! :D

Oh, and I'm not too sure what to do next as a story. So, if you have any requests, go right ahead! From any anime, any pair, I don't mind. Let it be the publics choice! Bye bye now!


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Alright, epilogue is now up! And I'd like to point out that, yes, I know it is an epilogue and not a prologue. I honestly don't know how I messed that up, haha! But thank you for pointing it out, hadn't even realized myself. Enjoy the last, and final chapter... I'm actually a little sad, hehe...

Disclaimer: Do not own Bleach or any of the characters... Well, maybe one of them, but you'll see what I mean.

* * *

><p>10 years afterwards...<p>

Things were slowly recuperating in Seireitei. The recovery was faster than they would've thought; now that Aizen was out of the way, everyone had peace in mind. The thirteenth had rebuild itself, Renji Abarai being the captain and Rukia Kuchiki being the lieutenant, into a strong team. They were known as one of the strongest division throughout Seireitei, but they would never forget the previous thirteenth division; the ones who had fought to protect Seireitei and lost their lives on the way. Their lives wasn't in vain as they had finally defeated Aizen...

Rukia and Renji walked in the office and plopped down onto the couch, breathing heavily.

"Geez, you'd think after Aizen being dead, there would be less Hollows around," Rukia whined.

Renji agreed and glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, "Hey, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..." he started, his sentence trailing off and his gaze landing on the floor. His breathing was now steadied as Rukia was still gasping.

"Yeah," she breathed out. Though she wasn't prepared for his next question,

"Are you okay?"

She suddenly stopped breathing for a moment and slowly turned her head so that she was staring at him.

"What do you mean?" she said a little harshly. A dead silence filled the room as Renji suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Umm, well you see...I've realised that these days you've been extremely tired and... a little snappy, to be honest," he said sheepishly, afraid to look her in the eye.

"No I haven't!" she exclaimed, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed.

Renji sweat dropped and sighed, "That's what I'm talking about."

She suddenly felt very defensive, "Well, how would you like to be accused if something completely irrelevant?" she said haughtily.

"Hey, as your captain I'm trying to make sure that me team is in good health! I don't care what it is, I just want to know what's going on these days. Even if it's because you've been having late nights with Toushiro!" he blurted out, making Rukia's face go red in embarrassment.

"W-What are you t-talking about! What happens between me and Toushiro has nothing to do with you!"

Renji threw his hands in the air, exasperated, "And there you go, exploding again!"

Just as Rukia was about to retort, someone knocked on the door and entered. This someone being Hitsugaya. He raised an eyebrow at them, seeing that they were glaring at each other.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked.

Rukia sighed and turned her back on her captain, facing "No, I was just about to leave," she said harshly, starting towards the door.

Renji and Hitsugaya exchanged a glance. Hitsugaya didn't want this to go any further so he started to turn around until Renji said, "Hitsugaya, don't you agree that Rukia has been moody these days? You probably know better than me."

He froze, having hoped that he wouldn't of brought him into this. He was about to simply ignore him and keep walking, only to see Rukia staring intently at him.

He was now in an uncomfortable position, "Okay, look, this isn't my fight and I don't think—"

"You do, don't you!" she interrupted him, anger dead obvious in her voice.

"And the truth comes out!" Renji gloated, a big grin on his face.

Rukia was now furious. She was just about to start a big rant when a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. Everything around her was getting blurry as she faintly heard the two boys in front of her calling her name.

"Rukia!"

She felt her legs give out under her and started falling. Hitsugaya, swift as always, quickly caught her befire she hit the ground.

"Rukia!" Hitsugaya screamed frantically, "Let's go, we'll bring her to Unohana," he said and that's what they went to do.

They arrived, rushing into the room and quickly finding the fourth captain. They explained to her what happened and she took Rukia out of Hitsugaya's arms and into a room.

"I'll let you know when everything's okay," she explained with that soft smile of hers.

The two nodded and left, feeling anxious.

LINE

Renji slowly opened her eyes and wasn't surprise to find herself in the fourth division's headquarters; considering what had happened a few hours ago. She remembered clearly what had happened and was now regretting all the things she had said and all of those horrible thoughts she had about them. About _Hitsugaya_.

Tears started swelling up in her eyes. She clenched her fists and forced them down. A thought then struck her, _Where are they anyways?_ She thought wonderingly. Rukia found herself sighing, knowing that they wouldn't want to come and see her. They were trying to help her and she just snapped. Why would they to come and help her now?

With a lot of different thoughts passing through her head, she almost didn't see the fourth captain, Unohana, walking in. When she did hear the footsteps, she was secretly hoping for it to be Hitsugaya, or even Renji. Though disappointment struck her as she saw who it was.

"How are you feeling?" Unohana asked, the calm in her voice was actually soothing her.

She took a deep breath and answered her, "Yeah, I feel fine now."

There was a moment of silence between them and it started to make Rukia wonder, "What's wrong Captain Unohana?"

She bit her bottom lip and gestured for Rukia to sit up.

"Kuchiki-san," she said, giving her a little more status now that she was the lieutenant of the thirteenth division, "I've been talking with your friends and I ran some tests..." her sentence trailed off.

Instead of telling her what she found, she simply gave Rukia her clipboard. Rukia's eyes widened at what she saw.

"Are... Are you sure Captain?"

She nodded, "I'm ninety-eight percent sure."

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya and Renji were sitting impatiently waiting for someone to come and get them. All this time they stayed in silence, feeling guilty about what they said to her. Yes, she needed to hear it, but maybe they had been too harsh, or it wasn't the right time, or... Who were they kidding? This was just proof that she had been snappy these days.<p>

It was maybe harsh to say so, but it needed to be said. They both loved Rukia, but they had to admit that something was wrong. All they could do now was simply wait and see what Unohana found out.

Just as Renji was about to say something, they saw Rukia turning around the corner. They immediately got up and called her,

"Rukia!"

She stopped abruptly, surprised to hear the familiar voices. Renji wrapped his arms around her in relief. She smiled, glad to see things were good between them. He then stepped aside and she held her breath as she saw Hitsugaya, staring at her intently.

"Toushiro, I—" he cut her off by bringing her in his arms and planting a kiss on her lips. She quickly got over the shock and responded to him, putting her arms around his neck.

They had forgotten about the people around them; and a cough from Renji brought them back to reality and made them step back from each other.

There was a little blush on Rukia's cheeks as Hitsugaya was glaring at the red head who had interrupted their moment.

Renji shrugged, "Sorry, not interested to see how far you guys are in your relationship," he said, mocking him.

Rukia started fidgeting and Hitsugaya quickly noticed.

"Anyways, did Unohana find anything?"

"Um, you could say so," Rukia said, looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Renji pressured her. She found herself biting her lip, not able to say it. Before they could ask anything else, they saw Isane running around the corner and stopped in front of her.

"Kuchiki, what are you doing out of bed! You should be resting now that you're preg—"

"Okay!" Rukia quickly interrupted, going back to her room. I sane stared at her retreating form, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry, did you say that Rukia is pregnant?" Hitsuagay said.

Isane suddenly felt watched and turned around to see all eyes were on her.

"Hehe... I-I need to g-go." With that said, she left.

Renji growled, "Well, so much for not knowing how far you guys went," he mumbled.

"But that's the problem... We never did..."

Renji stared wide eyed, "What are you talking about!"

Hitsugaya suddenly chuckled, "I'm just messing with you," he said, a mocking smirk on his face.

Renji's eyebrow twicthed in anger, "Are you _trying _to make me mad?"

Hitsugaya still had that smirk on his face, "Too late." Renji was just about to attack when someone busted through the door. It was Ichigo.

"how many times have we been interrupted now?" Renji asked, and turned towards Ichigo. He could already see the question and worry in his eyes.

"No worries, Rukia's fine."

He sighed in relief and sat down, "What happened?"

So they went on into an explanation about how they felt she changed and that she had fainted and all up to the point that it was now known she was pregnant.

While Ichigo was soaking in all the information, Hitsugaya decided to go pay a visit to Rukia. He found her room and knocked on the door. There was no answer. Thinking that she was sleeping, he silently opened the door and peeked inside.

The bed was empty and the window was open. Though, instead of panicking, he simply went out by the same window, not wanting to alarm the two boys.

He knew exactly where she would be at this time of night; the tenth division's roof. The place where he had first found her when she wanted to go and relax. And indeed, he did find her sitting there, looking at the stars.

He went up to join her, sitting behind her and wrapping his arms around her. She didn't even jump, as if already knowing he'd be coming. She leaned against him and closed her eyes.

Nothing was said between them as they listened to the little wind that was passing by and simply enjoying each others presence.

"I'm sorry Toushiro..." she whispered.

"For what?" he asked, just as low.

Rukia took a deep breath, ready to confess, "I've known for quite a while now that I am pregnant." he was surprised, but waited for her to finish before saying anything.

"I realized that I've been having mood swings. And some times I'd wake up in the middle of the night and get sick... Though I couldn't bring myself to go and see Unohana. And after that mission I was just exhausted and..." She couldn't finish, she didn't know what else to say.

Hitsugaya's grip tightened on her, "I'm not mad that you didn't tell me. I'm just wondering _why_ you didn't."

Rukia turned her head so that she was looking at him, "I... I don't know, honestly. I was scared myself about what I thought was happening... I guess I was afraid of what you would think," she finished, now looking back in front of her.

"What I'd think about you being pregnant?"

She shook her head, "Of what you'd think of me about being scared of being pregnant... It's cowardly and selfish," she said.

Hitsugaya chuckled and gave a little peck on the top of her head, "I would never judge something so normal."

"What?"

He smiled and continued on with his explanation, "Even ask Unohana, every pregnant woman have worries and are sometimes even terrified by it."

It was now Rukia's turn to chuckle, "Don't I feel stupid now," she said, a small smile on her face.

Another moment of silence settled between them.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Hitsugaya interjected.

Rukia shrugged, "Captain Unohana offered to tell me, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

He smiled and held her tighter once more.

"And so it will be."

* * *

><p>9 months later...<p>

Rukia woke up, horrible pains in her stomach. She tried getting up but, but the pain was unbearable. She nudged Hitsugaya who was sleeping soundly beside her. He slowly opened his eyes and the first thing that he noticed was the peculiar scent that was in the air. Then he saw Rukia clutching her round stomach and immediately went into action.

He put on a shirt and picked up Rukia vridal style. He quickly started towards the fourth. He knocked on the door and was surprised to see Unohana open the door.

_She must have a lot of paper work, _he thought shortly before she gestured him to follow her into one of the rooms. He laid Rukia, who was now sweating and panting from the pain, onto the bed.

"Hitsugaya, I'm going to have to as you to step outside, please," she said softly.

Hitsuagaya started walking out, but Rukia quickly grabbed his hand.

"No, he stays," she breathed out, her voice hoarse. Unohana did not protest and went on with the procedures of giving birth.

* * *

><p>It was finally over. Rukia was recovering and Hitsugaya was sitting on a chair beside her bed, petting her hair to comfort her,<p>

Unohana came back into the room and gae them their little boy. Rukia looked down at him and the first thing she realized was how much he resembled his father; white hair, tanned skin and his face. Though he had her eyes; a deep purple and big and round.

"What do we call him?" Rukia asked, no names coming to mind. She was still overwhelmed by this whole experience.

"How about Kazuki?"

She smiled and so did Kazuki, giggling.

"I love it. It suits him well," she said.

Later on in the day, people came to see Rukia in the hospital, congratulating her and the father. At the end of the day, they brought Kazuki home and put him down in his new room.

They heard a knock on the door and Rukia went to get it. She did not expect to see who was at her door; the one who raised her and treated her like family only because of her sister... Byakuya Kuchiki.

She froze, not knowing how to react. They hadn't really spoken to each other ever since she had started dating Hitsugaya. They had gotten into a big argument that night and she had finally stood up to him and left his house to go and live with Hitsugaya.

_Flash back..._

_She knocked at his door, wondering why he had asked her to come and see him. Quickly enough he opened the door and told her to come in._

"_What did you want, Byakuya-sama?" she asked shyly, afraid of what he wanted. He usually never asks her to come into his quarters._

"_I've heard from several people that you and _Hitsugaya_," he said his name harshly, "are together now," he finished, giving her a hard stare._

_Rukia clenched her teeth and stood up straight and tall. She nodded, looking him straight in the eyes. Byakuya shook his head disappointingly._

"_I will not allow it," he said, his voice low and dangerous._

_Rukia suddenly found a new courage and couldn't believe what she was about to say next, "And I don't care."_

_There was a moment of silence as his eyes actually _widened _at how surprised he was. He quickly got his composure back and answered,_

"_As long as you live here, you will follow my rules."_

"_Then I'll move out," she retorted, a mocking smirk on her face. _

_Once again, a moment of silence as he was trying to make sense of her sudden rebellion._

"_If that's how you want to look at it, I will not stop you," he told her._

_She nodded and walked away, gone to pack her bags and left. No thoughts of ever speaking to her brother again._

_End of flashback..._

And here he was now, standing in front of her, not having changed a bit. They stared for a moment, before she asked,

"What do you want?" There was no softness, or respect, in her voice what so ever.

He looked at her intently and said, "Hiasana would have been proud of you..." his sentence trailed off.

Rukia nodded, "I know."

Byakuya had a look in his eyes as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't let it out. Finally, two unexpected words came out of his mouth,

"I'm sorry," he said, no longer looking at her, but at the ground. This had really surprised Rukia; never in her life did she think Byakuya would actually show emotions other than her sister. And she that _him_ apologizing also meant he was proud of her as well.

Rukia finally smiled, "Thank you, Byakuya-sama, I appreciate it." With that said, he left.

She found herself chuckling, feeling stupid that she actually thought he would of hugged her.

Rukia went back to join hitsugaya upstairs, who was taking care of Kazuki. The first thing he asked when she got there was,

"Who was at the door?"

"Byakuya," she answered. He seemed just as surprised as she had been.

"I'll explain later," Her attention went back to their new born baby, "For now, let's take care of our little boy," she said, smiling at Kazuki.

Hitsugaya agreed and joined her by his bedside.

There was a sudden moment of reflection as the two looked at Kazuki and then back to each other.

"things really turned out well in the end," Hitsugaya said, smiling. Rukia did the same. It was true, even though they had lost a lot of the people they loved, their lives had not been in vain. They had defeated Aizen and could now relax.

They were starting a family and that's all they should be thinking about right now.

A thought struck Rukia and she chuckled, "I'm kind of afraid how Ichigo and Renji will act around Kazuki. They're such kids themselves." Hitsuagya agreed, laughing with her.

Things are coming to an end. With Rukia and Toushiro starting a family. Renji and Ichigo never changing and kept bickering through it all. And now Seireitei was finally at peace, hoping that no other enemies would appear once more.

THE END

* * *

><p>Oookay! This is the end... Officially the end! I will have to say that I will actually miss this story so much...<p>

Well, let me know how I did on the epilogue and and I want to thank everybody for following this story! Even with my late updates and such. I am actually happy on how this all turned out and it's all thanks to my supporters, you guys, who helped me through it all and kept pushing me. Thank you all!

And on a side note, since I don't really have any other idea for another story at the moment, would guys mind giving me suggestions please? Or a request or anything, really. I shall do them all if I have too! Just say a pairing (or just a story), from which anime, and if it's a one-shot, crossover, chapters, etc...

Thank you!

And I shall see you all next time.


End file.
